


Phoenix redemption

by Akwolfgrl



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Pain, Public Humiliation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akwolfgrl/pseuds/Akwolfgrl
Summary: And when all that was left was ashes, she would again clothe herself in flame. Rising from the dust of her past to rekindle the spark of her future. She was a Phoenix, her own salvation; rebirthed, renewed, resurrected.” — L. TorensonBased off of the anon a miss story, I’m sure you’ve all read, Were sunset does not convince her friends that she wasn’t anon a miss and the cmc does not confess. Sunset Shimmer restarts her over once more. Like a Phoenix, Sunset will be reborn as many times as she needs to be.





	1. Chapter 1

Hope rises like a Phoenix from the ashes of shattered dreams”-S. A. Sachs 

Sunset Shimmer unlocked her door with shaky hands. Her face was still damp, her breath ragged. She had to keep calm. She couldn't break down. Not here. Not again, too many people who would inevitably ask questions. Questions to which she wasn't sure if she had all the answers to. As nice as her neighbors were they wouldn't be able to help her in this situation. 

Sunset stumbled inside, her legs felt weak and boneless. Shutting her door, and dropping her bag at the foot of the steps to her loft bed, Sunset just wanted to change and get into bed, end this miserable day. She quickly shed her clothes as she walked to her small dresser that was under her loft bed. Sunset focused on each movement she made. Taking deep steady breaths, she pulled the drawer open and took her purple pajamas out. She pulled the shirt on over her head and stepped into her pants and pulled them up.

All the exhausted girl was trying to was to become numb. Numb to the pain and heartbreak she was currently in the midst of. Hoping that being numb would be better than the alternative. Sunet had some anger issues she didn’t care for. She climbed the steps to her bed, pausing at the at the framed photo of her friends. Overcome with rage Sunset let out a screech she shoved the picture off her nightstand. The glass shattering on impact with the floor below. For the third time that day, her knees hit the floor. Picking up the pieces of broken glass, she began sobbing anew. She cut her finger on a piece of the glass. She watched as the blood fell onto her floor. Were they ever her friends? Did they ever even care about her? She had just been their little pet to parade around. She clutched the glass in one hand, the bite of the glass a welcome change. The pain was different from the inertial churn in her gut. It would be easy to slice her wrist open and watch the rest of her blood drip, adding to the small puddle below. 

“No!” Sunset growled, getting angry at her weakness. 

Anger was power. Being numb would get her nowhere. Besides, since when did Sunset Shimmer ever take the easy way out? Dropping the piece of glass back on the pile, resisting the urge to fling it across the room, she wiped her face and picked up the rest of shattered picture and dumped it in the trash next to her nightstand were it belonged. Tomorrow was a brand new day. Tomorrow shed start to fight for a new life. 

Sunset walked back down her steps and into her small bathroom to wash the blood from her hand, grabbing the disinfectant and the ace bandages. She better get this cleaned up. She hissed slightly at the sting from the disinfectant then quickly wrapped her right hand in the bandage, pulling it tight. She was glad she practiced writing with both hands. She hadn’t been aware that humans had dominant hands, and being a unicorn, she had no need for a dominant hoof. By Celestia, she did miss levitation. She headed back to her bed. Today had been very long and a giant roller coaster ride of emotions. And being numb was not the answer, anger would carry her much further. Sunset quickly rolled over into a more comfortable spot and slept a, thankfully, dreamless sleep. 

The next morning, Sunset awoke bright and early. Today was the start of her new life. First things first was to get ready for the day. She quickly headed down her steps and to her dresser below, grabbing her clothes before heading for the show. Sunset turned the hot water on, looking at the mirror while the water warmed up. 

“First, go see Principal Celestia and see about transferring out of Canterlot High. Second, do whatever necessary steps to leave the former school. Third, get through the school day with your chin held high. And fourth, make sure Princess Twilight doesn’t come through the portal. “ Sunset gave herself a nod in the mirror, glad to have a plan in motion. 

Sunset stood under the searing hot water. She always prefered it hot enough to almost burn your skin off. It made her feel clean and alive. She was always partial to fire spells back in Equestria. She refused to think of it as home. Homesickness was unproductive and unhelpful. She would not go crawling back there, begging on her belly, pleading for a pardon. She was Sunset Shimmer and she would fight tooth and nail for it. She needed to earn it. She finished washing up and relentlessly turned the shower off. Sunset toweled off and got dressed before starting on her makeup. Everything had to be just so. Sunset took her time to make sure her face was perfect . She stared on her fiery hair, brushing and curling it ever so slightly. 

Sunset looked in the mirror, giving herself a quick pep talk. “You are Sunset Shimmer. You ruled that school and the students in it for years. You changed and worked hard to redeem yourself. You are strong. You will not let them bring you down. Redeemed does not mean push over. If any of them try to hurt you, you break them. “

She couldn’t show weakness. Teenagers were like sharks, if they smelled any weakness, it would be a bloodbath. Humans, especially teens, were quite vicious and violent. In all her years among them, Sunset still wasn’t quite at ease with all the overt violence. She had used to her advantage of course, but it still hadn’t sat right with her. Sunset did one last check in the mirror before grabbing her stuff and heading out early. She wanted plenty of time to talk with principal Celestia. She locked her apartment door, grateful no one knew where she lived


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset has a plan

“In order to rise from its own ashes a Phoenix must first burn” - Octavia E. Butler, parable of the talents

Sunset strode into the school with her head held high. There were very few students here since there was only a few clubs early in the morning. She could feel their hate-filled glares as she walked past them. Her was chin up in defiance as she headed for the principal’s office. Sunset knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for the signal to come in. She heard footsteps approaching the door.

“Sunset? Come in come in. “ Principal Celestia opened the door, gesturing for her to come inside.

“Thank you. “ Sunset stepped inside.

She normally tried to avoid being alone with Celestia since she had been so close to her counterpart who had the uncanny ability to see right through Sunset. So far, the Principal hadn’t quite the same uncanny ability. Sometimes, perhaps, she saw more then let on, but that was neither here nor now. Sunset needed to focus on the problem at hand.

“How can help you today, Sunset? “

“What are my options for leaving this school?” Sunset questioned, hoping for an answer. “I am not anon-a-miss, but if I can not convince the Rainbooms off this, then I have no chance of convincing the rest of the school. I'm not a masochist I will not stay where I'm not wanted. “

The principal sighed. “I’m sorry, Sunset. I had hoped my students had learned better, but unfortunately that doesn't seem to be the case. “

Sunset felt a flutter of guilt pass through before shoving it aside. Now was not the time.

“I will be sad to see you go. You’re my best student. Top of all your classes in fact. I believe you have enough credits to graduate early if you wish. If, of course, you finish your SATs which I’m sure we can get those done before the end of this semester. “

Sunset felt her heart leap with excitement. A way out! College sounded wonderful, a real challenge. Sunset could only imagine how much she would learn and discover while there. Twilight would hopeful be excited for her.

The student nodded with approval. “That sounds great actually! I’ll do whatever I need to. “

Celestia nodded and went over to her file cabinets and took out a few college applications and handed them to Sunset, along with SAT practice sheets.

“I’ll arrange for you to start your SATs, so use this time to study. I’m certain you'll do great, Sunset. We will miss you. “

Celestia looked genuinely sad to see her student go, but it was for the best. The principal knew if Sunset stayed she'd just bring more trouble since she was anon-a-miss’s target. It was time to move onwards. Time’s arrow matches forward after all.

Something caught Celestia’s vision. “Sunset, what happened to your hand?” The principal asked, concern shining in her pink eyes.

Sunset looked down at the bandage covering her right hand. “Just some broken glass. It’s not a big deal.” she smiled reassuringly.

Principal Celestia still look slightly concerned and a bit sceptical. But Sunset was not a child and she refused to be coddled. She never had been while growing up and was not about to start now. But she didn't say anything, she knew when to pick her battle's. Principal Celestia was not the enemy. Sunset gathered up her papers and stood ready to leave before saying something she would regret.

“Thank you, Principal Celestia, but I’m afraid I need to be headed to class. Shall I come find you when I’m ready for my SATs?” Sunset inquired.

Principal Celestia nodded her head, her aurora-colored hair moved slightly with the momentum. How similar yet so vastly different to the princess sunset once admired.

“Have a good day, Sunset. Please don't hesitate to come to me about any problems you’re having.” The woman offered with a kindly smile.

Sunset merely nodded her head as she walked out the door and to her locker. The halls were now filled with students laughing, talking and arguing. There seemed to be even more teasing and anger than yesterday. Sunset was bumped into several times but she kept her head held high and ignored them. There were far too many people to pinpoint each offender. She finally made it to her locker, growling at the graffiti written on.

“Oh, how original!” Sunset called out, sarcasm dripping from her lips. “anon-a-bitch and she demon! I knew you all aren't the brightest but how pedestrian and unimaginative. “ It seemed CHS was full of imbeciles. Why had she ever given them the benefit of the doubt was beyond her. She put up with the abuse before right after the fall formal racked with guilt (and still a bit shaken up due to being shoot with rainbow lasers) thinking she deserved it, she had the Rainbooms as sort of a back up. They never stopped the abuse but there was the chance that they might. Now that she had been abandoned she was fair game. Sunset slammed her locker shut, chin in the air and headed to her first class.

Sunset took her seat in Honors Calculus, setting down her text and notebooks. Grabbing her pencil and her SAT practice sheets, she would need something to keep herself occupied after all. Most of her classes were honors, the exception being her art class and free period. Sunset began to read through the practice sheet, circling the questions she would like to study more. The class went by quickly and quietly without incident.

Sunset headed down the hall to her next class when she was shoved against the lockers. She looked up to see Hoops smirking down at her.

“You really shouldn’t smirk. It just makes you look even more idiotic. “ Sunset knew she shouldn’t say it but she’d rather deserved to be hit.

Hoops’s face flushed with anger and he threw a punch. Sunset wasn’t sure where it was supposed to hit, but she could have moved out of the fist’s way but she had been a touch too slow. His fist contacted with her shoulder, hard. She punched him in the balls and quickly slipped out from under his arm and twisted behind him and kicked him against the locker, keeping her foot against his back as he whimpered from pain.

Sunset growled. “Do that again and i will squeeze your balls so hard it’ll pop out of your skull. And i will shove them down your throat. “

She watched satisfied as his dumb face paled further. Hoops quickly nodded.

“Please don’t hurt me again.” He whimpered, scared and in pain.

Sunset took her foot away, flipped her hair and walked away, heading to her next class. The students that had crowded around in anticipation, hoping for a fight, quickly parted. She knew that little display wouldn't be enough to keep her safe. She rolled her shoulders, biting back a hiss. He struck her hard. Sunset would have to put an ice pack on it when she got home after her shift at Tamaki and Tea Sushi Bar were she worked as a waitress. She entered Honors History.  It was surping how similar their histories were, where in Equestria, it was magic mostly. Here it was typically guns and a lot more death. It wasn’t Sunset’s best subject. She actually had to study for it. As the student pulled out her stuff for this class, a wad of paper hit her on the head.

“Whoever threw that needs to knock it off before I make you.” Ms. Harshwhinny snapped. “It is highly inappropriate. I expect maturity from my students. “

Thankfully, that was the last incident until lunch time. Sunset’s next class, Honors English, was right next door. Sunset stood in the line for lunch, staring the other students down and pointedly refusing to even glance in the direction of her prior companions. When she was close to the food trays, Sunset grabbed one and placed on it an egg salad sandwich and an orange before heading to the library for some quiet when suddenly her tray was smacked out of her hands. She watched as her food hit the floor, the orange rolling away. A girl snickered and began to walk away. Sunset grabs the tray and swings it, hitting the back of the girl’s bare legs.

“Ow! “ The girl yelped in surprise.

“Wha in tarnation do ya two think y’alls up ta ove’r here? Now yous two best be pickin up ta mess ya’ll made else i be fixen a talkin ta wit the principal bout tis. “ Miss Smith, Applejacks’s grandmother and the school lunch lady, came bustling over. She stood over the pair with her hands on her ample hips.

Sunset bit the inside of her lip to keep back a retort and got down on her knees to pick up the mess tossing it in the trash.

“But she hit me!” The other girl cried, pointing at Sunset. “It's all her fault!  I'm not picking up that mess!”

Sunset watched as the elderly woman grabbed the girl by her ear. “Who be teachn’ ya ta mouth off ta elders youngn? Now go get yurself a mop ‘n bucket. “

The girl ran off.  Sunset couldn't remember her name, just that she was friends with Photo Finish. Sunset went after the orange that had rolled away- thankfully- from other students. She gave the the orange a quick look over. It seemed like it hadn't been too damaged so she kept it. Sunset knew she should eat it, especially since she forgot about breakfast, but she wasn't in the mood for food anymore. Sunset did notice that her bandage was starting to get dirty. She made a mental note to make sure to change it when she got home.

Sunset turned to Miss Smith. “Am I done here? Or do you want me to wait for her to come back?” She asked politely.

Miss smith waved her hand. “Nah. Ye best be getting along ‘fore another ting comes along.”

Sunset nodded and headed off to the library to study. It was becoming quite clear that she need to leave, otherwise someone (probably her) would be dead by June. It was a good thing she already had a discussion about this very subject.

Lunch came and went. The slightly dented orange had been left uneaten. Sunset really hadn't been in the mood for food. Thankfully, that had been the only little incident for the rest of the day. Pinkie Pie had glared at her all through art class and multiple bumps in the hall, but it was nothing compared to earlier this morning.

Sunset caught the bus to the mall right after school. She had a shift in Platform Sandals to complete before heading home. Hopefully Applejack and Rainbow Dash weren't working today. Getting off the bus, Sunset went straight for the bathroom to change clothes.

“What are you doing here, traitor!” A familiar scratchy voice barked at her. Sunset turned to glare at the rainbow-haired teen, holding up her work uniform.

“Changing clothes, obviously.” Sunset spoke calmly even though her heart was pounding in her chest. Dealing with the other students had been easy compared to this.

“Likely story! “

Sunset shrugged, resisting any urge to beg for her ex-friend- how bitter that word felt- to listen or to punch her lights out.

“Believe what you will, but I must be getting along to work “ Sunset stepped into the stall, her face falling as tears threatened to fall. She felt Rainbow Dash pound on the stall door.

“Come out here, traitor! I'm not done with you yet!“

Sunset ignored her and continued to get dressed. She wished she had remembered her father's words much earlier.

“Friendship and caring are a disadvantage.” he would tell her. The only ponys he cared for were himself and his younger brother.

Rainbow Dash continued pounding on the stall door, obviously irritated at being ignored. Sunset took a deep breath and wiped the door open.

“Leave me the fuck alone, after all you're quite good at leaving. “ Sunset pushed past her former companion sliding her bag with her street clothes over her shoulder, wincing slightly.  She hurried out the door before Rainbow Dash had a chance to respond or relate. Luckily there had been someone else in the bathroom at the time, or else Rainbow Dash more than likely would have done something very rash.

Sunset was wary when she finally unlocked her door, her feet and shoulder ached badly. She wanted to go inside put her free meal in the fridge shower change and go to bed. She always got a free meal after her shift. Sunset did in fact eat most meats, beef was one she felt off about, after all cows back home were sapient . Chicken, fish and pigs were not however.

“Yoo hoo Sunset dear I need your help! “ Ms. Petunia called out.

Sunset groaned and shut her door turning to her neighbor one of the many elderly who lived there. It was a nice arrangement. Sunset got to live rent free but she was like a mix between a property manager and home help provider. She did everything from changing light bulbs, to grocery shopping(mostly large and or heavy objects).

“Yes Ms. Petunia how can I help you.”

“Oh Sunset I've told you many times to call me Emerald. “She waggled a green finger tutting lightly. Her pale sea green hair was pulled back in a yellow scarf.

“Now I need you to help me fix me tv its acting all wonky again. I told my son I didn't need a fancy fangled new Tv my old one worked perfectly fine. But you know men and their toys. “ Emerald Petunia chatted her slippers scuffing slightly on the floor ass she lead sunset inside her kimono robe trailing behind like silk waterfall.  
Sunset reluctantly followed her inside. She wasn't even from this world and understood technology better than some of her neighbors. She tuned out Ms. Petunias chatter the best she could as she yet again reporgamed the Tv.

“Oh thank you dearie! Here have some chicken Alfredo your much to thin my dear. Have you been eating properly? And your fancy fish from your doesnt count. Why there's barely anything there! Not a proper meal at all. “

Ms. Petunia handed Sunset a big tupperware container full of chicken alfredo. Her neighbors sometimes tired to feed her up always saying how she was so skinny. They meant well food was their way of showing they cared about her. It was still an odd feeling, have anyone actually care about her. Her parents certainly hadn't. Times like this Sunset felt that her father was wrong.

“Thank you. “

“Your welcome dearie. You have a good day at school tomorrow. “

Sunset headed back to apartment put her food in her mini fridge, kicked her shoes off and trudged up the stairs and promptly passed out cold. Not bothering to even change her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset gets ready for the day and has a message from twilight

“Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.” — Kahlil Gibra

Sunset woke with a start. jerking her head up and glaring at the offensive noise coming from her alarm clock. She groaned, plopping her face down in her pillow. She was reluctant to get out of her warm comfy bed, to face the hell called high school that awaited her. But another separate buzzing sound convinced Sunset to get out of bed. Princess Twilight was trying to talk to her. 

“I’m not really in the mood to talk to you.” Sunset told the book. 

But the unwilling girl rolled out of bed and grabbed a pen anyway. She didn’t want Twilight to come through the portal. It could only end badly. Some part of her (an irrational part) was afraid that Twilight would take everyone else’s side. Sunset opened the book up. 

Dear Sunset Shimmer,  
So, how did it go? Did you take my advice? Did they listen to you? I’m sure they did. They’re your friends after all. Did you find out who this anon-a-miss pony, sorry, person is? Do you need any help?   
Your friend,  
Princess Twilight Sparkle 

Sunset sighed. It was best to keep the princess out of this mess for both of their sanity's sake.

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,  
There’s good news and bad news. Bad news- they still haven't found who actually is anon-a-miss and I’m still being blamed. Good news- Principal Celestia believes me, and we have a plan for me. I will be going off to college early. Higher education, can you believe it?! This is a wonderful opportunity for me. There will be people who are interested in learning there. People closer to the age I was when i left Equestria. People who are of a higher intellect. A real challenge for me.  
But I have to apologize in advance. I shall be quite busy for the next week or two so I might not have much time to talk. Hopefully, with their intended target gone, the culprits behind anon-a-miss will cease to be a problem. I hope you have a good hearths warming. I'm sure you have plenty to keep you busy. Especially with being a princess and everything.   
Your faithful student, Sunset Shimmer. 

Sunset finished writing the letter to Twilight hoping it was good enough. She was a bit out of practice when it came to manipulation. Not that she wanted to, but it was necessary. Sunset had learned that particular skill set along with blackmail from her mother. 

Dear Sunset Shimmer,  
That sounds great! Well, the college part that is. Are sure you don't need me to come over? Or at least need any assistance? If not, once your enrolled, might I come over and see what college looks like over there? I would love to compare notes to what we have here in Equestria! Hope you have a good hearth's warming and say hi to the girls for me.  
Your friend,  
Princess Twilight Sparkle

It would seem that Twilight was a bit of a worrywart, Sunset had guessed as much back during the Battle of the Bands, but it was nice sentiment- someone worrying over her. Sunset could practically hear her father's disdain over sentiment, but Sunset barely put thoughts of her parents aside. 

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,  
I'm absolutely certain. Everything will be just fine. No need to worry about it. I have this handled, but I promise that if I can no longer handle things, you will be the first to know. Say hi to Spike for me. I must be getting ready for the day ahead.   
Your faithful student, Sunset Shimmer 

Sunset shut the book with a sigh and reluctantly headed down her steps, then headed to the shower. Sunset stood under the almost searing heat, wincing slightly when the spray hit her tender shoulder. 

“Shit, forgot to ice it last night. “ Shaking her wet head at her foolishness, she also forgot to change her bandage. 

“Double shit. Now I have no choice but to change the bandages.“ 

She had forgotten to take it off before getting into the shower. She quickly took the soaked bandage off. Sunset took a good look at the wound on her palm, wondering if it would leave a scar. If so, it would go with the ones on her back from when her wings were ripped from the flesh on her back. They were quite brutal, looking like a mix of torn and burned skin. Sometimes Sunset swore she could still feel the heat, still feeling them trying to tear and burst through her flesh once again. The Fall Formal had left her a myriad of scars, most left unseen. What was one more mark upon her skin? Sunset sighed and turned the water off and got out, grabbing her threadbare towel, making a mental note to pick up a new one next time she goes shopping, which would most likely be this weekend. Her neighbors will want her to pick up food for Christmas dinners. She can expect at least a few invites and leftovers aplenty. 

Sunset stared at herself in her bathroom mirror. Her face looked tired and worn down. She shook her head, that simply wouldn't do. She still had a couple more battles before she won the war. Now was not the time for rest, for weakness. She was Sunset Shimmer and by Celestia she would not be beaten, would not cow down and buckle. She would claw and kick and set the world ablaze before giving up. Sunset sneered at her reflection before redressing her small wound. 

Sunset got to work on her makeup, thankful not to have any bruises to cover up. That was a real pain in the ass. She was a bit out of practice when it came to defending herself. Jade would not be pleased about that one. Flash's parents were something else all right. Both were in the military at one point, it was how they met. Jade Whispers had taught her how to defend herself back before Flash and her had officially started dating.

Sunset finished getting her looks ready for the day and got started gathering her school stuff, shoving it in her bag after it had spilled onto the floor last. She just dropped it on the floor when she got home after work last night. She took the lunch box one of neighbors gave her and packed her sushi, using some of the ice packs from one her other neighbors. Rocky Strikes was a veteran and a diabetic so he would get his insulin in white boxes with three to four ice packs, since no one needed that many ice packs he gave them out to everyone one. Sunset went to grab some fruit from her fruit bowl when she noticed it was empty.

Sunset groaned. “Better add that to the list as well.”

She really wasn't found of grocery shopping, it was rather tedious but unfortunately necessary. Sunset slipped her boots on and grabbed her jacket and bag before locking up and headed off to the war zone of a school.


	4. Chapter 4

“Temper us in fire, and we grow stronger. When we suffer, we survive.” — Cassandra Clare, City of Heavenly Fire

Sunset walked the halls once again, trying to avoid being shoved and bumped to the best of her ability, (not that it was easy, mind you). She finally made it to her locker with yet more graffiti scribbled on the metal door- a crude drawing of a female hangman with hair, and an arrow pointing to it with Sunset’s name written by it. Okay, that was a bit ominous. Sunset tried to ignore it. Any attempt to scrub it off could be seen as weakness. She would have to leave it for the janitor to clean up. Sunset stared at the drawing once more, dread growing in low in her gut. She hoped it was an empty threat. Sunset turned from her locker and headed straight for class. 

Sunset sat down at her desk getting everything out and ready, watching out the corner of her eye as the rest of the students filed in. Soon after they were seated the speaker over head came on. 

“Due to numerous reports of cyberbullying, cell phones are now prohibited on school grounds. Computers are also not allowed to be used by students. This will stay intact until the anon-a-miss Mystable account is permanently shut down. “

Sunset could feel the students’ angry glares at her back. If she didn't have a target on her back, there was no doubt in her mind that she had one now. Sunset was definitely going to have to pack her own lunch in order to avoid as many people as possible. She was just one person after all. She could defend herself but not against the entire school. Sunset stuck her her chin up, her head held high. She still couldn't afford to let her grade down. She would take as many people down with her as possible. 

Sunset made it to the sanctity of the library, sighing with relief that she was only one person. A place of peace while the whole school had it out for her. She quickly got set up, grabing what books she would need, her practice sheet, a pencil, her lunch, and a notebook. If things went well, she would take the test tomorrow around lunch or after school. Either one would work for her. She couldn’t wait to get out of this hell-hole. Sunset could care less if Anon-a-miss continued on after.

The library was peaceful and silent throughout lunch and her free period. A few students flitted about but left her alone. Probably because Sunset was buried under a pile of books. She had to be certain that she would pass and graduate early. She should perhaps have a backup plan just in case. The student made a mental note to look up online classes just in case she doesn't pass. Once this last week was over, you would have to drag her back. Come hell or high water, Sunset would leave even if she had to light up in blazing inferno. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Well, we got what we wanted. Sunset is no longer friends with our sisters and the whole school is getting their revenge on her.” Sweetie Belle whispered to her friends.   
“So I say the plan was a success, but should we continue? I mean, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are trying to figure out who we are.”

“Ah reckon we stop for Christmas. And if Sunset tries ta reconnect, we start it up again.” Apple Bloom put her thoughts to words. 

“But what should we do about all the people who sent us secrets? Should we just ignore them? What if they make their own page?” Scootaloo worried. 

“Then it's not our problem is it. We don't want to get caught and punished. “ Sweetie Belle reasoned.

And with that, they all agreed to end anon-a-miss while they still could and use it another day if needed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sunset had one last class, art with Pinkie Pie. That would be such a great time, she rolled her eyes to no one in particular. She missed sarcasm while hanging out with the girls. Sunset tried to be on her best behavior, letting them walk all over her, hell, letting the whole school do it. None of them mattered anymore. Sunset took out her drawing pad, leafing through it until she found a black page. Ms. Pascal was rather lenient when it came to art, rarely was there an assignment and the few times there were, it was very open to interpretation. 

“Paint what makes you happy” she would tell them or, “make a pot representing your soul”, and other such things. All very vague and open to interpretation as long as you got close or bluffed your way through.

Sunset tried to concentrate on her drawing but her mind kept wandering to her studies, to the college applications she still needed to fill out. What she would do if she only got accepted to a school far from the portal? Was it possible to transfer the magic from the statue into another object? Perhaps another large mirror, one that would be easier to transport to other locations. Sunset began to work on a potential spell to do such a thing. She become obsessed in her work to the point she failed to notice her fellow classmates sneaking up behind her until it was far too late. She shrieked from the shock as cold paint was dumped on top on her, soaking her to the bone. Blue and white liquid dripped to the floor.

“What's going on here?” Ms. Pascal asked with a glare that did little to intimidate any of the students. 

“We were just turing Sunset Shimmer into a walking work of art.” Sandalwood replied, holding an empty bucket of paint by his side. 

“Trixie thinks it improves Sunsets looks tenfold.” Trixie also said, swinging her own empty bucket. 

“Why, that may be an interesting idea. Next time, ask for permission first. Sunset, you may go to the gym and shower. We can leave the mess for the janitor to clean up.” Ms. Pascal said with a smirk.

Sunset couldn't help but to roll her eyes. It was common knowledge that Ms. Pascal and Prickle Breeze had ended in disaster. Ms. Pascal despised him now and went out of her way to leave a mess for him to clean up. And he would leave her room a mess for a couple of days. It was all very annoying and passive aggressive. Sunset longed to do something to get back at Trixie and Sandalwood, but seeing as how the teacher had already handled it, she would be the one in trouble. Sunset grabbed her sketchpad. Her locker was on the way to the showers, and went to put it away. 

Sunset stripped out her dirty clothes. The paint had started to dry in some places and was a bit crusty, but she still wiped them off the best she could. Perhaps one of her neighbors knew a way to get paint out of clothes. She really was loathing to lose her jacket, it held sentimental value to her. Sunset turned the shower on as hot as it would go, which wasn't hot enough to satisfy her. The walls of the shower were tall and closed in with doors instead of curtains. Sunset thought she heard sounds and giggles. She felt dread worm its way up her belly. Sunset turned the shower off and went to open the door.

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit!” The door wouldn’t budge. “No! Fuck no, no. “ 

Sunset slammed her good shoulder against door. It failed to move,but she kept trying anyway. 

“Help! Please anybody help!” 

At this point, Sunset would even take the creepy janitor. Her mind rushed to the scene of no one hearing her cries and being locked in here all night long. She shivered. Her wet body was ill-equipped to stand here in the chilly locker room. She missed her fur something fierce, not as much as her horn, though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flash stared at the trail of paint, curious where it lead. There had been some strange things happening at this school lately and he wanted to make sure this wasn't yet another one. He followed the colors all the way to the girls’ locker rooms when he heard a hoarse voice as if they had been screaming for awhile, and a banging sound. 

“Help! Help, please! Anybody help me!” 

The voice was very familiar. The words, however, were not. Sunset had always been proud and confident. He had only seen her break down once after the fall formal.

“Anybody in here?” He questioned.

“Flash? Flash it's me, Sunset, please help me!“ Flash could hear the plea in her shaking and strained voice. 

“Anyone else in here?” He waited a few seconds, not wanting to risk walking in on someone changing. “I'm coming in, Sunset!” 

He stepped inside and saw that a bench had been unscrewed. If it ever had been in the first place. The male locker rooms benches were not bolted to the floor, and propped against the door wedged in. He rolled up his sleeves and got to moving. It slowly inched across the floor. With one last pull, there was room for the door to open. More than one girl must have worked together to move it since it wasn't easy to lift. 

“Do you want me to get your clothes first?” Flash asked. “They might have hid them.” Flash grabbed a towel and knocking on the door. “I have a towel for you.” 

The door popped open slightly and her arm poked out, grabbing the towel. “Yes please. Thank you, Flash. “

“It's no problem, Sunset. “ He told her reassuringly. 

Flash quickly got to work searching for her clothes. He saw a scrap of cloth dangling from the side of the trash. He pulled out Sunset’s clothes, now nothing more then painted rags. Her leather jacket was nowhere to be seen.

“Sunset, I’m sorry, but your clothes are in shreds. Don't worry, I can grab my gym clothes. I just did laundry last night, so they're fairly clean. I'll be right back.“

He dashed to the other locker room, grabbing his clothes. He knew they would be big on her, but this would be better than nothing at all. After Flash headed back and knocked on the door once again, Sunset grabbed the offered clothes. 

“Thank you.” Sunset responded softley.

“Its okay, Sunset. No one deserves this. I should apologize as well.” He stared at the ground in shame. 

The door opened and Sunset stepped out, holding the shorts up with one hand. 

Sunset stared at the student, puzzled. “What for?”

“I should have stood up for you over the anon-a-miss thing. “

“You believe me!? “ Her voice sound surprised, hopeful yet slightly suspicious. 

“Yeah, it's too obvious to be you. In the old days, you would never give up your blackmail material so easily. Besides, none of my secrets have been posted. You're clever and anon-a-miss isn't. “ He shrugged. It was clear to him. It saddened the boy how easily the rest of his classmates fell for it. 

Surprise and relief was written across Sunset’s face. “Thank you, Flash, for believing me. “

Flash nodded once. “Come on,” He said, motioning to the door. “Let's get you home. I'll drive you. It's too cold to be out in shorts. Don’t even think about protesting. Nothing will change not “Temper us in fire, and we grow stronger. When we suffer, we survive.” — Cassandra Clare, City of Heavenly Fire

Sunset walked the halls once again, trying to avoid being shoved and bumped to the best of her ability, (not that it was easy, mind you). She finally made it to her locker with yet more graffiti scribbled on the metal door- a crude drawing of a female hangman with hair, and an arrow pointing to it with Sunset’s name written by it. Okay, that was a bit ominous. Sunset tried to ignore it. Any attempt to scrub it off could be seen as weakness. She would have to leave it for the janitor to clean up. Sunset stared at the drawing once more, dread growing in low in her gut. She hoped it was an empty threat. Sunset turned from her locker and headed straight for class. 

Sunset sat down at her desk getting everything out and ready, watching out the corner of her eye as the rest of the students filed in. Soon after they were seated the speaker over head came on. 

“Due to numerous reports of cyberbullying, cell phones are now prohibited on school grounds. Computers are also not allowed to be used by students. This will stay intact until the anon-a-miss Mystable account is permanently shut down. “

Sunset could feel the students’ angry glares at her back. If she didn't have a target on her back, there was no doubt in her mind that she had one now. Sunset was definitely going to have to pack her own lunch in order to avoid as many people as possible. She was just one person after all. She could defend herself but not against the entire school. Sunset stuck her her chin up, her head held high. She still couldn't afford to let her grade down. She would take as many people down with her as possible. 

Sunset made it to the sanctity of the library, sighing with relief that she was only one person. A place of peace while the whole school had it out for her. She quickly got set up, grabing what books she would need, her practice sheet, a pencil, her lunch, and a notebook. If things went well, she would take the test tomorrow around lunch or after school. Either one would work for her. She couldn’t wait to get out of this hell-hole. Sunset could care less if Anon-a-miss continued on after.

The library was peaceful and silent throughout lunch and her free period. A few students flitted about but left her alone. Probably because Sunset was buried under a pile of books. She had to be certain that she would pass and graduate early. She should perhaps have a backup plan just in case. The student made a mental note to look up online classes just in case she doesn't pass. Once this last week was over, you would have to drag her back. Come hell or high water, Sunset would leave even if she had to light up in blazing inferno. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Well, we got what we wanted. Sunset is no longer friends with our sisters and the whole school is getting their revenge on her.” Sweetie Belle whispered to her friends.   
“So I say the plan was a success, but should we continue? I mean, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are trying to figure out who we are.”

“Ah reckon we stop for Christmas. And if Sunset tries ta reconnect, we start it up again.” Apple Bloom put her thoughts to words. 

“But what should we do about all the people who sent us secrets? Should we just ignore them? What if they make their own page?” Scootaloo worried. 

“Then it's not our problem is it. We don't want to get caught and punished. “ Sweetie Belle reasoned.

And with that, they all agreed to end anon-a-miss while they still could and use it another day if needed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sunset had one last class, art with Pinkie Pie. That would be such a great time, she rolled her eyes to no one in particular. She missed sarcasm while hanging out with the girls. Sunset tried to be on her best behavior, letting them walk all over her, hell, letting the whole school do it. None of them mattered anymore. Sunset took out her drawing pad, leafing through it until she found a black page. Ms. Pascal was rather lenient when it came to art, rarely was there an assignment and the few times there were, it was very open to interpretation. 

“Paint what makes you happy” she would tell them or, “make a pot representing your soul”, and other such things. All very vague and open to interpretation as long as you got close or bluffed your way through.

Sunset tried to concentrate on her drawing but her mind kept wandering to her studies, to the college applications she still needed to fill out. What she would do if she only got accepted to a school far from the portal? Was it possible to transfer the magic from the statue into another object? Perhaps another large mirror, one that would be easier to transport to other locations. Sunset began to work on a potential spell to do such a thing. She become obsessed in her work to the point she failed to notice her fellow classmates sneaking up behind her until it was far too late. She shrieked from the shock as cold paint was dumped on top on her, soaking her to the bone. Blue and white liquid dripped to the floor.

“What's going on here?” Ms. Pascal asked with a glare that did little to intimidate any of the students. 

“We were just turing Sunset Shimmer into a walking work of art.” Sandalwood replied, holding an empty bucket of paint by his side. 

“Trixie thinks it improves Sunsets looks tenfold.” Trixie also said, swinging her own empty bucket. 

“Why, that may be an interesting idea. Next time, ask for permission first. Sunset, you may go to the gym and shower. We can leave the mess for the janitor to clean up.” Ms. Pascal said with a smirk.

Sunset couldn't help but to roll her eyes. It was common knowledge that Ms. Pascal and Prickle Breeze had ended in disaster. Ms. Pascal despised him now and went out of her way to leave a mess for him to clean up. And he would leave her room a mess for a couple of days. It was all very annoying and passive aggressive. Sunset longed to do something to get back at Trixie and Sandalwood, but seeing as how the teacher had already handled it, she would be the one in trouble. Sunset grabbed her sketchpad. Her locker was on the way to the showers, and went to put it away. 

Sunset stripped out her dirty clothes. The paint had started to dry in some places and was a bit crusty, but she still wiped them off the best she could. Perhaps one of her neighbors knew a way to get paint out of clothes. She really was loathing to lose her jacket, it held sentimental value to her. Sunset turned the shower on as hot as it would go, which wasn't hot enough to satisfy her. The walls of the shower were tall and closed in with doors instead of curtains. Sunset thought she heard sounds and giggles. She felt dread worm its way up her belly. Sunset turned the shower off and went to open the door.

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit!” The door wouldn’t budge. “No! Fuck no, no. “ 

Sunset slammed her good shoulder against door. It failed to move,but she kept trying anyway. 

“Help! Please anybody help!” 

At this point, Sunset would even take the creepy janitor. Her mind rushed to the scene of no one hearing her cries and being locked in here all night long. She shivered. Her wet body was ill-equipped to stand here in the chilly locker room. She missed her fur something fierce, not as much as her horn, though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flash stared at the trail of paint, curious where it lead. There had been some strange things happening at this school lately and he wanted to make sure this wasn't yet another one. He followed the colors all the way to the girls’ locker rooms when he heard a hoarse voice as if they had been screaming for awhile, and a banging sound. 

“Help! Help, please! Anybody help me!” 

The voice was very familiar. The words, however, were not. Sunset had always been proud and confident. He had only seen her break down once after the fall formal.

“Anybody in here?” He questioned.

“Flash? Flash it's me, Sunset, please help me!“ Flash could hear the plea in her shaking and strained voice. 

“Anyone else in here?” He waited a few seconds, not wanting to risk walking in on someone changing. “I'm coming in, Sunset!” 

He stepped inside and saw that a bench had been unscrewed. If it ever had been in the first place. The male locker rooms benches were not bolted to the floor, and propped against the door wedged in. He rolled up his sleeves and got to moving. It slowly inched across the floor. With one last pull, there was room for the door to open. More than one girl must have worked together to move it since it wasn't easy to lift. 

“Do you want me to get your clothes first?” Flash asked. “They might have hid them.” Flash grabbed a towel and knocking on the door. “I have a towel for you.” 

The door popped open slightly and her arm poked out, grabbing the towel. “Yes please. Thank you, Flash. “

“It's no problem, Sunset. “ He told her reassuringly. 

Flash quickly got to work searching for her clothes. He saw a scrap of cloth dangling from the side of the trash. He pulled out Sunset’s clothes, now nothing more then painted rags. Her leather jacket was nowhere to be seen.

“Sunset, I’m sorry, but your clothes are in shreds. Don't worry, I can grab my gym clothes. I just did laundry last night, so they're fairly clean. I'll be right back.“

He dashed to the other locker room, grabbing his clothes. He knew they would be big on her, but this would be better than nothing at all. After Flash headed back and knocked on the door once again, Sunset grabbed the offered clothes. 

“Thank you.” Sunset responded softley.

“Its okay, Sunset. No one deserves this. I should apologize as well.” He stared at the ground in shame. 

The door opened and Sunset stepped out, holding the shorts up with one hand. 

Sunset stared at the student, puzzled. “What for?”

“I should have stood up for you over the anon-a-miss thing. “

“You believe me!? “ Her voice sound surprised, hopeful yet slightly suspicious. 

“Yeah, it's too obvious to be you. In the old days, you would never give up your blackmail material so easily. Besides, none of my secrets have been posted. You're clever and anon-a-miss isn't. “ He shrugged. It was clear to him. It saddened the boy how easily the rest of his classmates fell for it. 

Surprise and relief was written across Sunset’s face. “Thank you, Flash, for believing me. “

Flash nodded once. “Come on,” He said, motioning to the door. “Let's get you home. I'll drive you. It's too cold to be out in shorts. Don’t even think about protesting. Nothing will change not waiting to risk walking in on someone changing. “ walking in on someone changing. “


	5. Chapter 5

“For a star to be born, there is one thing that must happen: a gaseous nebula must collapse. So collapse. Crumble. This is not your destruction. This is your birth.” — Zoe Skylar

Sunset led Flash to her locker. It was crazy to think that someone actually believed her. The halls by this point were mostly free of students. The few that were there glared at Sunset but did nothing else. Having back-up made things much easier. It felt strange not having shoes on, and the loss of her coat felt like she had lost a part of her identity- her best friend, hell, it was like missing her horn. It had been a part of her for so long. She grabbed her bag and the rest of what she needed plus a few extra things. She needed to clean out her locker before violently slamming it shut. They headed out the door when Flash picked her up. 

“Eep! Flash, what are you doing!?”

He rolled his eyes at her. “I’m not letting you walk barefoot in the snow, Sunset. Besides, you very well know if Mom found out, she’d kick my ass. “

Sunset laughed. “True. Very true. She would kick your ass.” Flash’s mom is short but compact, both Flash and his dad love her dearly but scared to get on her bad side. 

When they reached Flash’s car, he put her in the passenger side. The seats were cold against her skin through the thin clothes. Sunset involuntary shivered once again. Flash got in and cranked the heat. 

“The seat heats up.” Flash informed. “Just hit the small button on the side.”

Sunset quickly found it, sinking in the warmth the seat provided. She never much cared for the cold. She glanced over at Flash, things felt the way they used to before they attempted to date. She had lied, or rather, withheld the truth from the Rainbooms and many things including her relationship with Flash. 

“Hey, Flash, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Back before we were dating, would you have considered us to be friends?” Sunset asked, not sure which answer would be worse. 

Knowing that what they had had been real, she tossed it aside, or that he never considered her a friend he also was using her, albeit for different reasons. 

“I would like to think so, dating was not the best idea for us. It wasn't just what you were doing either, that was just the final nail in the coffin of a relationship. I miss just hanging out with you, just me and you and one of Dad’s cars. He still asks about you and when you’re coming back for a visit.”

Sunset laughed, not too surprised. Flash’s dad was a very friendly and kind person when he figured out that Sunset had no family. He wanted to adopt her. But by that point, Sunset had already made other agreements. 

“Tell him if he's lucky, I might come by Sunday.” Sunset spoke with a slight teasing grin.

“All right, where are we going? I have no idea where you live. You were very secretive about it.”

Sunset sighed and gave him directions. She hadn’t let anyone know where she lived, save for Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. It was her safe space. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow if you want.” Flash offered. 

“Sure.” Sunset wasn’t sure if she had another warm coat or boots, so walking to school tomorrow would be chilly otherwise. “Do mind coming early? I have something I need to do.”

“Asking for a school transfer?” Flash guessed. “Can't say I blame you.”

“No. I’m graduating early. I need to take my SATs.”

“Wow, that’s great, Sunset!” Flash praised. “Knew you were super smart.”

“Thanks, it will be nice to be intellectually challenged once more. There’s going to be so many new classes and so much more to learn about and to do. I might even make some new friends with people who wish to learn as well!” Sunset couldn't help the excitement in her voice. 

“I’m sure you’ll find those things.” He slowly drove up to a house. “Is this your place?”

Sunset nodded.

After parking the car, Flash unbuckled his seatbelt. “Stay there.”

Like I have a choice? Sunset thought. The passenger watched him walk around to her side and opened the door. She wasn't looking forward to being picked up again, but she let him do it instead of arguing with him.

“Remember that I will be your personal driver tomorrow.”

“As long as we go in early.” Sunset was hoping to take the test in the morning instead. She opened the door, and was back on her feet when she was inside.

Flash nodded. “No problem. See you tomorrow.” He waved before turning back to his car.

***************************************************************************

The next morning, Sunset stood outside, waiting for Flash to pick her up. The sweater wasn’t nearly as warm as her jacket had been. Maybe she could ask Twilight to withdraw some bits and a few gems from her bank account back in Equestria, and maybe deliver a note to her uncles. She was glad they had found their special somepony. She was pulled from her thoughts as Flash drove up. She quickly opened the door and slid in. 

“Good morning, Sunset,” Flash greeted with a large grin, “I have good news for you.”

Sunset raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Dad found a nice motorbike! He said if you come back and do some more paint jobs, he'll let you have it for a good price.”

Sunset leaned closer. “When?” She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. 

Flash shrugged. “Any time you’re free.”

“I got to do some grocery shopping on Saturday, so it’ll have to be on Sunday.”

The driver nodded as he placed his hand on the gear shift. “Sounds good.”

They chatted the rest of the way to school. Sunset forgot how easy Flash was to talk to. If Twilight lived here, they would have made a wonderful couple.

Before she knew it, Sunset found the car already in the student parking lot. The girl headed for the principal’s office. Flash was kind enough to follow her there, Not that there were many people in the halls so early in the morning. Sunset was glad she deleted all the blackmail material she had on him. The rest was going to Principal Celestia. She had to keep the smirk off her face. Anon-a-miss and her secrets where child's play compared to what Sunset had obtained over the course of a few years. Some people at the very least would get detention- or worse, expelled. Sunset separated out anything that would get the police involved, deciding that would be handled -how shall we say- anonymously.

Flash waited for her visit to the principal to be done and eventually walked Sunset to her locker before heading to his own. Sunset opened the metal door to shove her bag inside and grab the books she needed before slamming it shut. Sunset tried not to jump from fright when she noticed Rarity was on the other side of the door. 

“Oh, Sunset, really, how horrible of you to play with that boys emotions, on top of spreading everyone’s secrets.” Rarity shook her head. “Have you no shame?”

Sunset wanted to wrap her hands around Rarity's pretty white neck and squeeze until her eyes popped out. 

“Who do you think you are passing judgement on me, Miss-I'll-have-three-boys-pick-up-a-baby-grand-piano-and-carry-it-to-the-music-room-whilst-I-ride-it-like-a-palanquin” Sunset snarled.

Rarity's cheeks flushed from anger and embarrassment. Sunset turned away and end up bumping into Applejack, Rainbow Dash by her side. AJ grabbed Sunset by her arm. 

“Listen here, ya varmint!”

“You’re going to take down anon-a-miss right now!” Rainbow ordered. “Or else.”

“Yes, it's time you stopped tearing this school apart” Rarity chimed in from behind. 

Bitter laughter bubbled up and out of her mouth. “Tearing this school apart! “ Sunset could hear the hysteria in her voice as she turned to see everyone. “With what? Those amature-ish childish secrets?! If it was me, I would have torn the school at the seams and set it ablaze!” She faced Applejack and spoke a mockingly sweet tone. “Awww, are you upset that people call you ‘Piggly Wiggly’ when I know all about the little incident with Filthy Rich, and why your brother doesn't speak anymore, my dear, honest, Applejack.“ She made slash motions across her chest. She faced Rainbow Dash, satisfied at the look on AJ’s face. “I know what a loyal friend you were to your old best friend during soccer camp. How is she by the way? I hope she's not still mad at you. “ 

“Now, now, Sunset! No need for all of this!” Rarity sounded panicked. “I'm sure we can work this out.”

Sunset ripped her arm out of Applejack’s now loosened grip. “You tossed me out like I was trash! For that, you should be dead! But I’m feeling nice. I want to see the look on your faces when you come crawling, begging to be forgiven.” With a toss of her hair, her head held high, Sunset stalked away to her class. 

Looking forward to hearing all the students being called to the principal's office today, Sunset had hoped to find anon-a-miss last night, but had been busy gathering her old and new secrets to give to Principal Celestia. 

Sunset couldn’t keep the smirk off her face for the rest of the day; two-thirds of the school had been called into the principal's office. She still had a bit more revenge in store. After all, the police have not yet received their load.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunset ended the day quite pleased with herself. She was leaving this school behind, smolding in its ashes, sadly, only metaphorically. Perhaps she should start finding metaphors that had nothing to do with fire. Once again, Flash drove her home. If he knew that all the recent chaos was because of her, he said nothing. 

“I texted Dad at lunch. He said he has a couple of cars for you to paint on Sunday, and your old overalls are still in the garage.”

“All right, I'll text you Sunday morning. Do you think we would have enough time to play? It’s been ages since last time.”

“I’m sure we can make time. Still collecting guitars?”

“Yup, they’re all along my wall leading to the bed. They look awesome up There.”

“Sweet. Maybe you should bring over a different one every time you come over. I’d love to see them.”

Sunset was thankful he hadn’t asked to come inside. “Sure thing.”

The next afternoon Sunset dropped herself on her couch with a groan after popping a couple of pain pills. Soon she started on her on grocery shopping list, and it was back to store for her. It was simply too much of a pain in the ass to shop for herself and her neighbours at the same time. Sunset had lugged and put away numerous canned goods, potatoes, hams and turkeys, among other groceries. But at least there will be lots of leftovers to look forward to, because once again, Sunset was spending the holidays alone. Back in equestria it was the same thing, she would have a ton of Hearth's Warming presents, all bought by her father’s assistant, but no one around except for catering ponies setting up for the annual ball her parents threw. Sunset would spend Hearth's Warming in her room, listening to the music and laughter wafting up the stairs. Sunset shook her head to dispel old memories. She got up and after checking her cabinet and mini fridge, Sunset made her grocery shopping list:

Instant oatmeal   
Bananas  
Oranges   
Brown sugar   
Almond milk   
Mini Chocolate bars  
Ace bandages 

Sunset never really liked apples, but had put that aside for who she thought was a friend. Now she didn't have to eat apples anymore. She quickly grabbed her wallet and a bag, sliding her magic journal inside. She had plans to write to Twilight while waiting for the bus. She locked up and headed out the door once again. She walked to the bus stop nearby and took a seat, got out the journal and worte to Twilight. 

Dear Princess Twilight   
How has your holiday been thus far? Seen any good plays? The small theater group, harmony theater, was always a favorite of mine. I hate to ask you a favor after all you have done for me. However, I really i could use a bit of help. I need you to go to my bank and fill up a bag with bits and gems. They’re worth quite a bit over on this side. College is expensive and i want to make sure I have enough. Also, a letter to my family, and drop it off through the portal along with my bank info. This of course can wait until the holidays are over. I just wanted to make sure I asked you first. Thank you in advance, I greatly appreciate it.  
Sincerely, Sunset Shimmer 

Sunset closed the book, put back in the bag and got on the bus. Hopefully when Twilight comes with her money she could stay for a day or two so they might discuss moving the portal to a safer location. Somewhere she wouldn't have to worry about running into people that hate her. Now at least they had a good reason to. She watched as the scenery flew by the buildings all decorated for the upcoming holiday. Blanked in fresh snow. Sunset felt the bag vibrate in her bag she quickly took it out. 

Dear Sunset Shimmer   
My holidays are going quite well and according to my schedule. This is my first hearth's warming in my new castle so the whole town came to decorate it. There was lots of carols, hot cider for the adults and hot cocoa for the little ponies along with presents. It was a magical evening filled with laughter, joy and friendship. The foals and fillies from ms cheerilee's class will be putting on their own play this year. The girls younger sisters will be in it. How about you sunset do you have any plans? Any news on the anon-a-miss front? I would be more than happy to help you out. Are you sure you don't want to come home? I could talk to Princess Celestia for you if you want. After all if it hadn't been for you we would have lost during the fasco with the sirens. Is there anything else you need from equestria?   
Have a wonderful hearths warming.   
Princess Twilight Sparkle.

 

Sunset had to once again evade the topic of the girls. Her piro compians were a topic she needed to avoid with Twilight. Thankfully winter break was quite long so less chance of running into any of her former classmates. She really didn't want to deal with the headache that would come with it. Sunset got off the bus and worte to Twilight before heading inside. 

Dear princess Twilight sparkle   
You really don't need to talk to Princess Celestia about me coming back save yourself the trouble. Besides while i do miss somethings mostly magic and my books this place has become home to me these last few years. I was wondering if we could figure a way to move the portal. It might be safer that way since I'm leaving the school. don't want to risk it being destroyed or discovered by the wrong sort. I'll drop the stuff off tomorrow evening i'll let you know when i'm headed over.  
Sincerely Sunset shimmer 

Sunset closed the book and put in her bag and grabbed a basket. She rather like the co-op. It was relaxing and the smell reminded her a bit of the open market in lower canterlot. You never knew what treasures could be found thire. Once sunset found a copy of Sunshine Sapphire’s juranel. It had been filled with strange spells she had memorized. Sunset finished her shopping and headed for the bus stop after paying. Sunset could just make out male voices they sounded familiar as she got closer she could see four figures. Three men and one female. Hoops, score, and dumbbell why was it always those three. Hoops had his hand wrapped around what seemed to be one of the sirens arms. The blue one with the ponytail. Sonta if she wasn't mistaken. 

“where do you think your going bitch. Were not done with you yet . Right boys? “ They all chuckled. Their intent was obvious and it disgusted her. 

“Let me go! P please let me go! “ Sunset watched sonta try and break out of their grasp as score grabbed her other arm. 

Sunset knew she had to do something but three against one was odds she didn't agree with. Luckily she had a friend who could help she quickly and quietly took out her phone to text Flash. 

SS-hay flash need backup on Elm St. bus stop  
FS- wht did u do?   
SS-nothn yet  
FS-k b thir n 5 dont do anythn carzy  
SS-cant promise anythng  
FS-ur not stuck again r u?  
SS-that was 1 time! And no just hurry

She tucked her phone in her hoodie after finding the perfect youtube video. Hopefully she didn't have to use it. Hopefully they were as stupid as the appeared.

“Your hurting me! “

“Aww don't worry baby we will make you feel better. “ Score told the formal siren as he shoved her to the ground. 

Sunset resped a shudder of revoltion. “Yo! Assholes! Shouldn't you be busy taking lunch money from kindergarteners im mean they are the only ones that are dumber than you three. So how about you leave the girl alone or I will make you. “

They laughed. “Oh what are you going to do about it sunbitch. Its three against one. Case your all alone your friends all left you. “

“I'm not alone I called the cops and I have some very interesting pictures of the three of you and a little BnE. I'm sure the cops will love to see them. But if you leave now I'll burn the photos. Unless of course you want to go to jail. “ 

Sunset knew it was risky but they weren't very smart and by the look on two of their faces they believed her. 

“Your lying. “ Score sneered at her. 

“Dude I don't know. Is it worth the risk? “ dumbbell asked. 

“Yah let's just run I don't want my balls to be forfeit. “ Hoops said panicking. 

Sunset pressed play on the youtube video praying to anyone that would listen that they would fall for her bluff. 

“It's the cops!! Run!!” Hoops took off like demons were after him. 

“Your on your own man!” Dumbbell followed shortly after. 

Score looked at her suspiciously but walked off anyway but not before getting the last word in .”I'll see you later sunbitch this isn't over.”

Sunset let her self relax and turned off the video and headed over to the siren. She held out her hand. 

“Are you ok? “


	7. Chapter 7

Sonata looked up at the girl with locks of flame, the setting sun creating a halo around her head. She watched as she grew ears and her hair extended into a tail. Sunset Shimmer, the girl who had been the downfall of her and her sisters who in the end had helped them. They no longer were starving. The powers were weaker, but they could feed on more emotions now. Sonata liked the taste of joy, Adagio preferred lust and Aria was closed-mouthed about it. She took the outstretched hand and Sunset pulled her up. A car pulled up and a boy with dark blue hair stepped out. He had been the one who made Princess Twilight cry.

“Sunset, are you ok? Did you kill anyone? Do I need to help hide the body?”

“I didn't kill anyone, Flash.”

“That's good. I didn't bring a tarp. By the way, why do you have pony ears?”

Sonata watched Sunset touch the ears on the top of her head."Never mind that now." Sunset turned to Sonata."Where do you live?”

“At River Valley Apartments,” Sonata spoke with a shaky voice as she slowly regained her breath.

Sunset smiled at her lit-up her face."Well, come on then.”

The blue haired boy looked at as though he was trying to place her. She turned to him."Hi I’m Sonata, you made the Princess cry and we thought it was funny, I'm sorry."

“Errr that’s okay?" The blue haired boy said rubbing the back of his head. "Front seat or back?’

Sonta smilled. "Shotgun!” She was grateful to have been saved she couldn't wait to tell the others. She had been the first to bounce back after being sent here and the first when they lost their pendants. Aria said it was case she was stupid, but Aria was the worst so what did she know. She slid into the front seat it was cozy and warm she glad to be out of the cold.

It didn't take long for them to reach the apartment she shared with her sisters. Sunset kept touching her ears the whole trip there. Sonata decided she was going to bring her inside with her, at least for a few minutes as Adagio probably wouldn't let Sonata keep Sunset.

“Will you come in with me!?" She pleaded with big puppy dog eyes.

“Go ahead, I'll wait. It's not like there's school tomorrow.” the boy said.

“Thanks Flash, I'll try and make it quick."

Sunset stepped out of the car and Sonata led her to her apartment. Sonata hoped that Adagio or Aria could properly explain what had happened to them as she’d get something messed up if she tried. She opened the door.

“I'm back! And i bought a new old friend!”

“Fuck, Sonata you ruined my concentration! You're the one who wanted the damn sushi in first place!” groaned Aria.

“Do you want some help? I work at a sushi place.”, Sunset offered while leaning curtly against the wall her sisters turned to her.

“Sonata why did you bring her here?”, Adagio questioned.

“She saved me from three big guys who were going to do bad things to me.”, Sonta replied innocently

“Is that why she's got pony ears?”, Aria griped,

“It's a possibility. Now do you want help with the sushi or not?”

“Fine, whatever.” Aria said moving over. "Now regale us with the tale of your rescue sonata.”

Sonata took a deep breath and told Adagio everything. She could hear Aria and Sunset talking in the background a mummer of voices. It felt nice like having a third sister. Before she could begin to fantasy Adagio snapped her outta it.

“Who were these vile cretins?"

“That would be Hoops, Score, and Dumbell. They go to canterlot high, for now anyway."

“For now? What do you have planned Shimmer?" Aria asked putting the sushi down in front of them.

Sonata quickly snatched it up. It was hopefully the start of sushi Saturday. She watched sunset smirk. “I happen to still own several photos of them breaking and entering with destruction of private property. It shouldn't be hard for them to wind up in jail."

Aria gave a thoughtful look to Sunset before responding, “Hmmm, I'm not sure if that's good enough. I'm won't be satisfied with something so simple."

“More power to you.”, shrugged Sunset. “I'm trying to restart my life so i have no interest in ruining it with over-the-top revenge plans that would be quite satisfying but bound to come back and bite me in the ass. If they fuck with me, all bets are off. I do have an idea of where they live if you want to fuck their lives up."

“Let's beat their faces in.” Aria said punching her other hand.

“We need to met up and discuss our plans. Sunset, when are you free again?" Adagio asked.

“Monday at 3:30, I have to work. I'll help you plan but that's it." Sunset seemed definitive on this and the Dazzlings respected that.

Sonata leaned back, tired from work, warm, and full. She let the other conversation drift over her as Sunsets magic gently washed over her like a cozy fire or a soft blanket. She wasn't even singing or trying to feed off of her. Oh well, she would let Adagio figure it out. After all she was the smart one of the group. Even if her plans failed sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

But, even when angry, she had a voice that would put finches in their place and lull them to silence.  
S.D. Lawendowski

“Sunset!” Flash’s father picked her up in a tight squeeze. He had always been enthusiastic to see her. He was the reason why Pinkies hugs never surprised her.

“Dad let her go. She can't paint like that.” Flash said, his cheeks a bit pink from his father's crazy antics.

“All right all right.”, he said as he put her down gently.

“It’s nice to see you again too Thunder Flash. It’s fine and I missed you too. Glad to be back.”, Sunset said with a smile. It was more than fine, it was nice to be shown affection from a father figure of sorts.

“I knew you would come to your senses.” Thunder beamed happily at them.

“Honey, what have we talked about?” A female voice rang out as Sunset saw a woman come out of the hall. She recognized her as Jade Whisper, Flash’s mother and her self-defense teacher. She then put a hand on her husbands arm warningly.

“Not to interfere or comment about our sons love life.”, he said sadly.

For such a large and imposing man, Thunder Flash reminded Sunet of a big puppy sometimes. He was such a lovely sweet guy, one would almost forget he was ex military.

Thunder then cleared his throat awkwardly before turning back to Sunset. “Well Sunset are you ready to start painting? Your first order is a rather large one. Luckily they provided a sketch of what they wanted.”, he handed over piece of paper with the sketch and Sunset was shocked at what was on it. She could feel heat bloom across her face. She was painting two different pictures on both sides of the van, but what had her so embarrassed was what exactly it was that she was gonna be painting.

The first was clearly an over-sexualized version of her demon form. Instead of the dress it was a tight black corset with red ties that barely covered her breasts and a small back bikini bottom. She was also riding a lion with a mane of fire, with a giant sword held aloft. She couldn't believe she had to paint this, but it would be worth it for her motorcycle.

On the other side was Adagio, who was wearing a skimpy-looking bikini that looked like it was made out of seaweed and had the same wings she had during the finals of the battle of the bands. She was riding a giant snake with a staff in one hand and what looked like a song/spellbook in the other. She would definitely be telling them about the sketch on monday. She was sure they would be amused. Clearly the customer, whoever it was, had some very eccentric tastes in art. They clearly went to Canterlot high, but who it was exactly Sunset hadn't the faintest idea. Even if she hated the person she wouldn't sabotage someone else's business. Like she told Twilight before turning into a she-demon, she wasn't a monster.

Flash peeked over her shoulder at the paper. “Wow that's quite the sword you got there.” Flash said laughing.

“Shut up.”, Sunset mildly scolded him.

“Your in luck, dad has a truck for me to work on so we can chat and listen to our old work playlist. Dad also kept your overalls, I’ll met you in the garage.”, Flash told her.

“Okay, sounds good. I remembered to bring a guitar for later.”, Sunset headed to the bathroom to get changed. Thankfully, she remembered where it was and was able to emerge ready for work in a short time. She quickly headed to garage as she figured the sooner she finished that crazy order, the better. When she got there, Flash had already put on some music and stated to work on a blue truck.

Sunset gathered up her supplies and got started on the outline for the painting. She had never worked on such a large project before, except for the subject matter, and she was really excited about it. If it went well, she would have to do similarly large projects. She lost herself in the music and in the art as everything else faded away. She felt at peace, no schemes, no plans, nothing but the paint, the sounds of Flash working and The Pretty Reckless playing in background. All of which allowed her mind to remain clear and free as she continued working.   
A couple hours later, Sunset felt Flash tap her on the shoulder. “Lunch is ready. Were not slave drivers so you get at least two meals. “

“Hope your mom didn't cook.”, She joked with him. “‘Cause that might be worse than no meals.”

Flash laughed. “Nope we're in luck dad picked a pizza no strange concoctions this time around. Be grateful you weren't here when she tried making fish with bacon, mustard, and lentils. No idea what she was thinking.”

“Wow I’m definitely glad I missed that one. That sounds horrible.” ,Sunset said disgusted. As wonderful as Jade was, she apparently could not cook.

“Yeah we lucked out this time. Dinner on the other hand, not so much as mom will be home by then.” , Flash said with a grimace.

“You know if we leave early, I have leftovers in my fridge. My neighbours give me their leftovers a lot. I’m sure it’ll be better than your moms cooking.”, Flash would be the first person she invited over.

“That's really nice of them and you to invite me over. “

“They're all a lot older and used to cooking for more than one person but their families all have their own lives now.”, Sunset told him as she cleaned up her area before they headed towards the kitchen following the smell of pizza.

Flash lifted the lid to the box. “Half meat lovers and half mushroom, ham and green pepper, can you grab the paper plates and a Dr. Pepper for me and what whatever you want for yourself?”

“Got it. “,Sunset grabbed the plates and pop and followed flash back to the garage so they could continue to work after they were done eating.

“So I never asked but is the fact that you’re a pony the reason you don't eat beef?”, Flash asked grabbing a couple slices from his half.

“Pretty much. Since they can talk, pigs and chickens can't, goats sometimes can, deer, mules, donkeys, zebra, and buffalo all talk. So unless I dont have a choice like before i could afford more than school lunch I don't eat it any of that. Man the first time I tried eating flowers I was starving and mowed down on as many as i could fit in my mouth. It didn't end well. “

“Cool, didn't know that horses could eat flowers.”

“According to Applejack horses can't eat daisies or daffodils, but back in equestria we do so frequently. Along with chocolate, tea, and tomatoes. We also look different, more cute and all of those symbols people where like my yin yang sun are cutie marks. Kinda like tramp stamps with purpose.”, Sunset took a bite of her pizza, forcing the lump of food down her constricted throat determined to banish the feelings of homesickness.

“Sorry I made you homesick, I didn't mean to.”, Flash apologized. “It must be hard to be someone so different from your own home. I can't even imagine what it must be like.”

Sunset smiled at him. “Thanks, but I’m okay. It’s not your fault, I don't blame you for being so curious. But let's talk about something else. How's your band? Are you going to hit the road after college try and make it big? Get a record deal” she was done with being sad and asked multiple questions one after the other.

This sudden curiosity overwhelmed Flash, but he regained his composure before delivering his answer. “Actually no, I'm not going to pursue music. I'm going to join the military like my folks did. I want to help, to do something to change the world for the better, to protect others. I hope to pass the ASVAB and get in, but I haven't decided on which branch to join yet.”

“That’s great Flash. If you need help with your studies, let me know.”, Sunset winked as she took another bite of pizza.

Flash smirked teasing her. “Well with the smartest student at CHS as my own personal tutor I'm sure to ace all my tests. “

“Heh, that’s where you’re wrong. I’m no longer a CHS student. I’m a soon-to-be college student.”, Sunset said proudly with a hint of sadness.

“I know you'll do great, hope you stay close. I can't talk like this with my other friends. “

“Don't worry I plan on sticking around for now. After all someone needs to keep an eye on the portal.”

Flash finished off his last piece and folded his plate in half. He held out his hand for her plate. “Want another pop? “

Sunset handed him her plate “Nah I'm good. I'm just gonna get back to work.”, Sunset grabbed her supplies and resumed painting the van.

Later on, Flash taps her on the shoulder again. “Ready for some fun? I printed off the music for the song you sent. Good choice by the way. I'll let you get changed and meet you in the basement.”

Sunset smiled as she took the music from Flash and looked it over. “Great. Let’s get out a few instruments and start this jam session.” Sunset got out the guitar she had brought with her and Flash managed to find a percussion keyboard. “well aren’t you full of surprises. I never knew you could play keyboard.”

Flash laughed. “You know me: always full of surprises like you said, though I don't use it much as I prefer my guitar, besides Blitz Beat plays it and you can't have two keyboards in a rock band.”

Sunset smiled. “Fair enough. Now, we gonna do this or what?”

Flash nodded and the two started to play their instruments.

https://youtu.be/QdHG-gnVZPc

Love decay, love cast away  
Words crumble into dust  
Skin to skin  
You're innocent  
But who am I to trust?

[Pre-Chorus:]  
I feel the blow to turn around  
Make our love revive just one more time  
Can we be creatures of the night?

[Chorus:]  
I am bound to live forever  
I'm alive enough to sense you  
Why am I hiding?  
Are we only dying?

[Verse:]  
Your breath of life  
I feel your burn like sunshine on a rock  
Sin by sin  
You're innocent  
And who am I to trust?

[Pre-Chorus:]  
I don't know how to turn this page  
Make our life revive, some day it ends  
Can we be lovers in the light?

[Chorus:]  
I am bound to live forever  
I'm alive enough to sense you  
Why am I hiding?  
Are we only dying?

[Chorus 2:]  
I am cursed to love in darkness  
I'm alive enough to touch you  
Why am I breathing?  
Am I only dying, to crumble into dust?

[Bridge:]  
Why am I thriving?...  
Why am I denying?...  
Why am I longing?...

[Pre-Chorus:]  
I feel the blow to turn around  
Make our love revive just one more time  
Can we be creatures of the night?

[Chorus 2:]  
I am cursed to love in darkness  
I'm alive enough to touch you  
Why am I breathing?  
Am I only dying, to crumble into dust?

[Outro:]  
Are we only dying?  
Crumble into dust  
Love decay  
Love decay

Part way through the song, Sunset could feel the magic gather around her. Her hair extended into a tail and hers shifted into cute pony ears that came out from the top of her hair. What was odd was the slight tingle she felt on her back before it stopped. Regardless, she keep on playing as she had missed ponying up while doing so, she felt open and connected to the world around her. She could almost feel Flash. His soul, his mind, his very core just out of reach. A bit further and she could just lightly brush against him. In a way it reminded her of back home when using magic, yet vastly different as instead of the focal point of her horn she could sense with all of her being. Flash's eyes widened in shock as he began to glow as well. Wings sprouted from his back and pony ears form the top his head, but no tail oddly enough. She had reached out towards him and he ponied up.

“Uh Sunset? Why did I just grow ears and wings?” Flash asked concerned.


	9. Chapter 9

Trust takes years to build, seconds to break, and forever to repair.”

Sunset took the second plate out of the microwave and handed it over to Flash. “We can eat and then you can ask your questions. “

Flash nodded. “Okay that will give me a second to think about what I’m asking.”

They ate in relative silence with the TV being the only thing keeping it from being completely quiet. Once they were finished, Sunset took the plates and quickly washed them in the bathroom sink. She sat back down on the couch upon her return. “All right go ahead and ask.”

Flash took a deep breath to calm himself before firing his questions one at a time. “Why did that happen to me? Why does it even happen at all? What causes it to happen?”

“Okay if I'm being honest here, I really don't have a clear idea on why we pony up. I tried figuring it out and each time it came back to bite me in the ass. However, I somewhat know what happened with you. When I ponied up this time, I could feel my other senses extend. When i had a horn, my magic gathered at that focal point whereas this was my whole body. It was like I was open to a world bigger than what I could normally perceive. I felt you and reached out to touch you not with my hand, but my soul, my magic, and doing that must have triggered your own magic. Since you have a counterpart in the other world. Sorry if that was long winded or confusing.”

“No-no its fine, its just a lot of information to take in. Does this mean everytime I play music I'll pony up? “

“I don't know, but we can figure it out easily. Just play when I’m not around.” 

“Okay, I will. What should I do if it happens again? I may not be pursuing music as a career, but I don't want to quit the band. I don't know how the guys would react if I were to pony up… okay that's an awful name.”

Sunset laughed. “Yeah, it kinda is, but it’s the most apt description we have for it. So unless you have something better for it, then I suggest you roll with it.”

Flas thought for a minute before sighing in defeat. “Okay, no idea either so I guess we're stuck with it. Does your neighbor always assume you're dating whoever you bring home?”

Sunset looked away with a hint of shameful embarrassment. “You’re actually the first person I've really let in here.”

Flash raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Wait, really? I thought the rainbooms would have been here.”

“i was considering it, but as you know things didn’t exactly work out.” Sunset looked out the window forlornly. She shook her head to banish the feelings of gloom. “Probably for the best in hindsight.”, she said with a wry smile. 

Flash nodded in understanding. “Yeah probably. So when's your next free day?”

Sunset took a moment to think about her schedule considering her job at the sushi restaurant at the mall. “Wednesday and Thursday sound good to you?”

“Yeah. I'll let dad know, and I'll let you know if I...”, he cringed. “...pony up or not.”

Sunset couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. “I'll tell you what: if you come up with a better name, we can use that instead. “

Flash smiled confidently at the proposal. “I'll get work on it then. ‘Night sunset, thanks for having me over. Whoever made the stroganoff, tell them compliments to the chef.”

“Good night Flash drive safe.” Sunset then started back towards her apartment.

The next afternoon, sunset was rushing to the meeting point. She was running late and had no time to change back before hand. She finally reached the table and took a second to catch her breath. “Sorry I’m late, everyone wanted sushi today.”

Adigo purred. “Oh no worries Sunset. Dear, you look delicious in that tiny kimono-like uniform. “

“Dagi!! Don't do that! Sunny's like our sister!” Sonata exclaimed while wrapping her arms around Sunset’s waste. 

Adagio pouted slightly. “Don't spoil my fun Sonata.”

Sunset laughed at their interactions before remembering that she was still in uniform. “Do you guys mind if i go change real quick? “

“Fine, if you must.” Adagio waved her hand dismissively and directed Sunset to the bathroom. Sunset tried to get up, but Sonata just tightened her grip and refused to do otherwise. “Sonata, let the poor girl go. Sunset will come back. “

The blue siren pouted as she reluctantly released her grip and allowed Sunset to make her way to the bathroom. “You better be back soon, you hear?” 

Sunset nodded as she headed to get changed. Upon walking in and locking the door behind her, she slipped out of her work clothes and into more casual ones before walking out feeling much more relieved.

"Sunset Shimmer!” Sunset’s heart almost jumped out of her chest at the loud familler scream. "I told you I could find her.”

Sunset turned and saw Fluttershy, who looked completely exhausted as evidenced by the bags under her red, swollen eyes and Pinkie looked worse as her hair was even more of a mess and her left eye was twitching.

 

"What the hell do you two want?” Sunset didn't bother to be polite as she asked her question. 

 

"We’re here to apologize for how we mistreated you.”, Fluttershy spoke in a rushed tone that still almost sounded like a whisper. 

 

"It was a mean and awful thing for us to do. We should have listened to you. We were the worst friends, people were awful to you and we let them be that way when we shouldn't have. Even when you were a big meanie, no one was sure you did it. You tore friendships apart and we didn't even know. You're so smart and anon-a-miss is not.”, Pinkie said as she inched closer to Sunset with each word. “Even if you never ever ever ever gonna speak to us again-”

“We are so sorry sunset and we don't deserve your forgiveness, but we hope that you’ll at least accept our most sincere apologies.”, Fluttershy interrupted Pinkie as fresh tears fell down her cheeks. 

A part of Sunset wanted to forgive them, to forget everything that had happened, but the other part wanted to tell them where they could shove their apologies. She looked away form the pair, refusing to allow the sentiment to deceive her actions. “I don't know if I can forgive you that easily, but I will think about what you said.” Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy had hurt her the least, Fluttershy especially. “What do the others think?”, Sunset asked before she headed back. 

“They won't listen to us!”, Pinkie cried between her sobs. 

“We had a big fight last night about it.”, Fluttershy softly sobbed “We tried to reason with them sunset, but they were so stubborn, its all our faults in the first place. If we were better friends in the first place, we wouldn't have accused you right off the bat.”

Sunset could see the remorse in their faces and placed a hand on their shoulders. “Don’t worry. We’ll make them see reason one way or another. For now though I appreciate that you two came over to apologize.” She then pulled Pinkie and Fluttershy in for a light hug which seemed to calm them down as they stopped crying. While she may not be ready to forgive them completely, it was clear that they felt genuine remorse for the pain they had caused her and were willing to atone for said pain. 

Sunset then remembered that the Dazzlings, specifically Sonata, were still waiting for her. “I have to go now, but I will text you guys later. “

“Promise?” Fluttershy looked up at Sunset with hopeful eyes. 

Pinkie the appeared and got into her face as she looked her dead in the eye. “Pinkie promise!?”

Sunset sighed. “Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye. “ she went through the motions to satisfy Pinkie so she would leave her be. She did have a tendency to be a touch overbearing and clingy, although as she was finding out nowhere near as clingy as sonata was turning out to be. 

“Is anon-a-miss still posting?” Sunset had refused to check the page not wishing to wallow in self pity. She wasn’t a sadist who enjoyed the pain of others either. She hadn’t minded back when she caused it, but those days were over. 

“That's the funny part: she's not, the page is up and other people are posting secrets anonymously, but she's not.” Pinkie informed sunset with her finger tapping her chin. “This requires some investigation, Fluttershy will be my assistant.” Sunset couldn't help but smile as her uncle was a detective and his special somepony was his assistant. 

“Text me when you find anything. I really need to get going, but I’ll text you guys latter.”, Sunset told them as she headed out the door, not looking forward to how Sonata would react to her being gone for so long.


	10. Chapter 10

“In comradeship is danger countered best.”

-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

When Sunset made it back to the table, she saw Adagio rubbing her temples like she was suffering from a headache while Sonata and Aria bickered. 

“Shut up Sonata! God, what is wrong with you? Sunset’s only been gone for ten minutes. Even if she did leave, it's probably because you're the worst!” Aria snapped to which Sonata let out an offended gasp.

“You're the worst Aria, not me! Sunny wouldn't leave, something might have happened! What if she's hurt?” Sonata got up and paced around the room like a chicken without a head.

Although Sunset did find it adorable that Sonata cared for her as much as she did, she thought it best that she calm down a bit. As such, Sunset cleared her throat to make her presence known to the trio. No surprise to her, Sonata was the first to react. “Sunny! You’re back!” Sonata shouted before tackling Sunset to the ground in a tight bear hug as she nuzzled her cheek. “I was so worried. I wasn’t sure I’d see you again!”

Sunset laughed at Sonata’s overreaction before pushing her off. “Don’t worry Sonata,” consoled Sunset, “All that happened was Pinkie and Fluttershy coming to have a little chat is all.” The anon-a-miss fiasco wasn't something they needed to worry about. 

Sonata’s look the changed to a pout as she whined, “But we were waiting for you!”

Sunset gave her an apologetic look. “It was something that couldn't wait I’m afraid. “

“You should have texted!” Sonata attempted to scold Sunset further 

Aria then stepped in to rescue Sunset. “Sunset doesn’t have our phone numbers yet. She may be magical, but she's not that magical. So don't be stupid.”

Sonata wanted to refute, but found that she couldn’t. So instead, she chose to pout as she sat down in her chair as Adagio approached Sunset. “So what did Snow White and little miss cotton candy want?”

“Oh, nothing overly exciting, just something to do with the other three.” Sunset told them while omitting most of the details. 

“Weren't there four others in your little party?” Aria inquired. “Unlike sonata, I can actually count.” Sonata retaliated to Aria’s comment by lightly slapping her arm before reaching herself around Sunset like a child would her caring mother

Sunset smiled warmly at the gesture and considered her words carefully. “Well you’re right Aria, but Twilight went home to Equestria.”

Aria hummed in thought before responding. “Okay that explains one of them, but what about the other three?”

“Well I hate to be rude since we are starting over, but that's not really any of your business. Especially since we're here to plan revenge on three boys and not on the other girls.”, Sunset really didn’t want to talk about the Anon-a-miss fiasco, especially with them. Flash was one thing since he was there for it, but these three almost ruined the school themselves. 

Unfortunately for her, Adagio caught on to her deflections and smirked, “Come now Sunset, no need to hide anything from us.” Adagio then slinked up to Sunset and pulled her into a close side hug, a sight that did not please Sonata in the least. “After all, you're like us former villainess from another world. You’re practically an honorary sister to us.” That last statement put Sonata in a much more positive mood as Sunset continued to contemplate her next words.

Sunset seemed uncomfortable as Adagio seened to get closer to her, but managed to keep herself composed enough to respond appropriately, “Look, I don't really know you three all that well and I've never been big on sharing my personal issues. Besides, we’re here to plan revenge. If i change my mind you'll be the first to know all right?”

That seemed to satisfy Adagio as she released Sunset and sighed, “Very well then. Being here has taught us patience since it was much harder to feed here than it was there.”

While Adagio came off as somewhat condescending, Sonata seemed much more sympathetic to Sunset’s plight as she declared, “Well if anyone tries to hurt you in any way, then you just let me know and I’ll be right there to protect you.”

Aria rolled her eyes and chuckled at her sister’s words as she retorted, “You sure about that? You couldn’t even fight off three normal dudes, let alone half of the group that defeated all three of us.”

Sonata seemed stunned by her sister’s counter argument as she stumbled over her words for a bit, “Well um…”, she trailed until she finally came up with something, “I can just get you to bash their heads in Aria, you’re always getting into fights. Besides they were big guys and I was tired.” 

Aira huffed and rolled her eyes, “Whatever Sonata.”

“Enough bickering you two,” Adagio snapped, “Can’t you two try and behave in public?”

Aria and Sonata were about to respond when a familiar and loud female voice cut them off, “Well look who it is.” Sunset and the Dazzlings turned to see Trixie standing in the doorway with a proud grin plastered onto her face. “Trixie knew all along Sunset was evil!” she declared, “She must have used the battle of the bands as a cover to get into the good graces of the school by defeating her own cronies! Well Trixie was never fooled and it will take a lot more than detention for the rest of the year to stop the great and powerful Trixie.” 

Sunset really wasn't in the mood to deal with Trixie and her massive ego. Sensing this, Sonata decided to pluck up courage and step in to defend her. “You leave her alone!” she screamed, “She doesn’t want to associate with the likes of you!”

Trixie smirked. “Letting your minions fight your battles for you now?” she sneered, “I see you’re still hiding, aren't you anon-a-miss?”

Sunset growled as all three Dazzlings gave confused looks to the amateur magician. “Anon-a-what-now?” Aria inquired as she turned to Sunset, “This have something to with why Cotton Candy and Snow White held you up in the bathroom?”

Sunset wanted to scream as she had been hoping that by avoiding the questions, she would have been able to come up with a good lie. Now thanks to Trixie and her loud mouth, that plan was down the drain.

“What's the matter Sun-bitch?” Trixie sneered, “Didn't want your flunkies finding out about your little secret posting? Trixie is certain the blue one is too stupid to how to use a phone.” Trixie laughed as she spoke, which annoyed sunset and the Dazzlings.

“You shut your mouth Trixie before i break your fucking jaw,” Sunset declared, “Sonata is far from stupid. How the hell did you end up with my jacket? Did you follow me to showers?”

“That's a bit stalkerish Vixie or whatever you call yourself,” Adagio pointed out, “keeping Sunset’s jacket and following her around sounds like someone’s a bit obsessed.”

“Shut up!” retorted Trixie, “Trixie is not in love with the demon queen! Trixie is here to gloat and taunt before getting revenge! Wait until they all hear about the fact that Sunset and the Dazzlings were working together the whole time! Everyone will be out for your blood.” Trixie then began to laugh wickedly while the others all seemed freaked out at such declarations.

All except for Sunset who just seemed to get more livid with every word that came out of Trixie’s mouth. “How dare you!” she shouted, “I warned you Trixie. You should have kept your mouth shut so I'm going to shut it for you!” Sunset stood up fed up with Trixie and her obnoxiously loud mouth. She wasn't going to sit idly by and let her get away with it. As such, she marched forward and punched Trixie directly in her mouth, causing her intense pain as she staggered backward with blood pooling from her nose and the inside of her mouth. She also spit out a tooth that Sunset had broken. Sunset had cut her knuckle on said tooth, but the catharsis she felt afterward was well worth it.

After recovering, Trixie was about to fight back when she felt another sharp pain in her midsection. She looked down to see that Sonata had delivered a punch of her own directly into Trixie’s stomach area. Seeing the anger and determination on her face made Aria’s eyes widen in surprise and Adagio’s smile widen in pride.

“Wow,” Aria whispered, “Sonata actually threw a punch. Not a bad punch either, just needs a little work and you could be a somewhat believable threat.” 

“Twixie’s,” Trixie lisped angrily as she spat out some blood, “gonna go to the powice, Twixie’s tooth is bwoken.”, she wiped away the blood that was dripping from her nose and winced a bit. 

Adagio stood up and strutted towards Trixie with a predatory grin. She opened her mouth and began to sing with Sonata and Aria joining in. It didn't take long before Trixie's eyes began to glaze over as she nodded along to their music. Adagio lifted Trixie's chin Aria and Sonata continued to sing. “You are going to leave here and go home,” Adagio said slowly, “It was dark out and you didn’t see who hurt you. You never saw Sunset or us today. If you say anything bad about Sunset, you will then be forced to say three good things about her. Is that understood my dear?” Trixie nodded slowly in confirmation. “That’s a good girl, here’s a reward for you,” Adagio praised as she leaned in and kissed Trixie right on her lips, causing Trixie to turn around and walk slowly out the door.

Sonata then looked at Trixie’s hand and shouted, “Wait, she still has Sunny’s jacket!”

“It’s fine sonata,” sighed Sunset, “who knows what she did to it. Honestly, I thought i saw some stars on it. I’ll just save up for a new one.” She was going to miss that leather jacket, but at the end of the day it was just a piece a fabric. Sunset then came to a realization. “More importantly,” she started calmly, “How did your girls do that? I thought your powers went away when your pendants were smashed.”

Adagio sighed sadly as she recounted, “Our powers are much weaker without them, but we can now feed on emotions other than negativity. In fact, lust has actually come to be quite delectable as of late, not to mention much better and easier come by.” Adagio then moaned and rubbed her hands sensually over her hips and up over her breasts. Sunset was tempted to ask if she needed some privacy. 

Sonata smiled as she jumped up and said, “I like joy and happiness! It makes me feel super good, like eating the best tacos ever! Your magic is warm, like being wrapped in a blanket by a cozy fire! I don't know how I fed from you when I wasn't even trying!” Sonata then started bouncing lightly on her toes brimming with energy. 

Aria rolled her eyes at her younger sister as she came up and said, “As for me, I enjoy a heavy dose of anguish. If anyone’s feeling depressed, or mopey, or anything like that, then it’s basically a free buffet.” Sunset couldn’t help but feel a chill run up her spine. She silently reminded herself to not break down around Aria.

“Well I'm glad you three are doing well and found new ways to feed. Your powers are certainly handy,” Sunset said with admiration. The dazzlings then smiled proudly before Sunset considered their situation. “Obviously this was a terrible place to meet and plan what with all the interruptions,” she conceded. Adagio giggled in agreement while Aria moaned defiantly and Sonata pouted unhappily.

“How about next time we just met at our apartment,” Adagio suggested, “It would be private with no interruptions.”

Sunset chuckled warily, a bit worn out from the crazy day. Her life was a cavalcade of unending drama and she wanted it to stop. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” she sighed.

Sonata then squealed with joy as she pulled Sunset and her sisters into a group hug and said, “This is awesome! It’s so amazing to see a new member of the family!”

Sunset and Adagio couldn’t help but smile at the youngest siren’s optimistic glee while Aria tried to hide her excitement. After a few minutes, the group separated and Sunset started to gather her stuff. She was about to leave when Sonata came up to her with a slight pout on her face and eyes so adorably huge. Sunset understood and hugged her with a sigh of content. “I’ll see you tomorrow Sonata,” Sunset promised as she broke the hug.

Aria then came up and simply gave Sunset the finger before smirking admirably. Understanding this as well, Sunset returned the gesture and smiled as she said, “Love you too Aria. Make sure to not do anything too rash.” Aria laughed and told Sunset to get the fuck out.

Before she could leave, Adagio grabbed her shoulder and turned her so that she was facing her. With only a sensual smile, Adagio leaned in and kissed Sunset right on the lips. Sonata pouted again and Aria raised an eyebrow, but they could tell that this was one of Adagio’s special kisses. Once they parted, Sunset simply stood there with a stunned expression. “Well that was unexpected,” she said before snapping herself back to reality, “your gorgeous and everything, don’t get me wrong, but I really don’t have the time or energy to deal with a relationship at the moment.”

“Oh don't worry about it,” soothed Adagio, “that’s just how I say goodbye to people I like. Except for my sisters, that would just be creepy. Anyway, think nothing of it.”

Sunset shrugged and bidded the trio farewell before making her way back to her own apartment. Along the way, she managed to raise her head a bit at the chance of being able to finally end all of this.

Meanwhile, Adagio turned to her sisters who seemed to be wearing expectant expressions on their faces. She then smiled and said, “Well girls. It seems that our little Sunset is in a bit of trouble at her silly little school.”


	11. Chapter 11

I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid.  
George R.R. Martin, A Clash of Kings (A Song of Ice and Fire, #2)

The rest of Sunset’s week flew by faster than she thought it would. Since it was the holiday season, her neighbors had much longer lists and therefore more shopping trips for Sunset to make. Thankfully, Flash’s father had given her the motorcycle early, which expedited her chores and allowed her to get more work done faster. Sunset even picked up a small pine tree, a few tiny ornaments, a wreath and a few other decorations for her flat. She was going to invite the girls over for hearths warming and sent out a group text.

SS- Hey, u guys wana com ovr 4 hearths warming   
SD- YES!!!!!! :D :D :D :D <3 <3 <3  
AD - Sounds like fun. I shall attend as well.  
AB- whatever not lik i hav anythng betr 2 do  
SD- well brng food 2!!!! Ooooo & gifts!!!!   
AD - What time should we arrive?/u]  
SS-hw abut 2:30pm?   
AD -That will be just fine.  
SD-cnt wait!! :) :)   
AB- fine  
SS-great c u 3 sat  
SD-3 days til Christmas!!!!

Sunset put her phone away with a large grin on her face before heading off to work, she should be getting her holiday bonus today. She felt lighter than she had since before the holidays had started. Things seemed to be looking up for her until she saw Rarity coming out of her work place. It caused her to feel a sinking sensation in her gut and a sense of dread creeping up her spine. Sunset held her head high and hoped for the best but was certain Rarity had been up to no good.

With a sense of caution, she walked into the restaurant and spotted her assistant manager behind the counter preparing the sushi. She also noticed that he was looking at her rather sternly. “You’re wanted in the office,” he told her in a gruff manner. Sunset nodded and headed for that way. Upon her arrival, she knocked on the door and a another gruff voice told her to come in, an instruction to which she complied.

Upon walking in, she saw her boss sitting at the desk with his fingers laced under his chin. He told Sunset to have a seat, and followed through with his request. She sightly begged for a simple reprimand a warning to behave herself, a second chance. Sure she had money coming but since she was going to college every little bit would help. Besides she was loth to depend entirely on her family’s money. Sure it was technically her’s but it had come from her father. She waited while doing her best not to fidget. If she was fired, it wasn't her bosses fault as he was doing his job as they had to take every complaint seriously and the customer was always right. It would be Rarity's fault.

Her manager, Steel Resolve, came in only a few minutes later. He had steel-silver hair that was slicked back and dark blue skin. “Ms. Shimmer,” he said with concern, “we recently received a frankly disturbing complaint about you.” Sunset sighed to herself and allowed him to continue. “I can’t say whether it’s true or not, but the customer in question demanded that you be fired immediately. As you know the customer is always right, you were a hard worker and will be missed. Here is your last paycheck and your holiday bonus, please wash and turn in your uniform by Monday.”

Sunset accepted the check and nodded before asking, “Did the customer say why I should be fired?” She felt it prudent to know exactly what happened so that she could confirm her suspicions.

Steel then put his hand to his chin before responding, “Something about verbal abuse towards her and her friends. I’ll be honest, I didn’t believe it when I heard it but we have to take every complaint seriously. Where ever you choose to work next I will put in a good word for you. We will miss having you around here.”

Sunset sighed and stood up from her seat before thanking Steel for being a good boss and telling him to say hi to his uncle Iron Will for her. She then walked out sadly and found herself in the food court of the mall. She couldn't believe this, Rarity actually had her fired. Sunset wondered what else was going to go wrong. She was definitely grateful they at least never found out where she lived. Who knows what they would have done had that been the case. Later she would be pissed, later she would rage and burn with fury. Right now however she wanted to wallow in misery for just a little bit. Tomorrow she would find a new job, perhaps something close to campus or at the very least far away from this mall. She knew where the three usually hung out and which stores and restaurants they prefered.

With a sigh, Sunset got changed and headed to her bike. When she got there, she tried to get it to start, but nothing happened. She took a look at the engine to find that her spark plugs were missing and her tires had been slashed. She then noticed that her seat was covered in a sticky, rancid substance. It had been snowing out mixed with a bit of rain so she had assumed that was the reason for the wet seat. She should have been paying attention to her surroundings and not lost in her own thoughts. Sunset gagged form the smell as she identified it as sour apple juice. ‘Oh god!’ she gagged, ‘Who knows how old this shit is?’ Stepping away from the smell, Sunset quickly texted Flash.

SS-can u pick me up form mall? Brng tow bad bik   
FS-wht hppnd  
SS-tll lter  
FS-k

Sunset noticed a sliver of hay on the ground next to the front tire. She should have remembered her uncles word's sooner. "Pony's see but they rarely observe." She walked back to her bike and quickly grabbed it before stepping away again. She took a whiff of the hay and could smell fresh apples. That combined with the spoiled apple juice on the seat and the fact that her bike had been tampered with pointed to one person. Applejack had done this to her baby. She tried being the bigger person and leaving things be, but clearly that was no longer an option and never should have been in hindsight. She wouldn't mix Flash up in the mess as he was a good guy. Thankfully, she happened to be friends with three former villainesses. Sunset spotted Thunder’s tow truck with Flash in the driver's seat. She quickly flagged him down, thankful he had come and his over exuberant father. Upon seeing her signal, Flash pulled up beside her and stepped out of the truck.

“Hey Sunset, what happened to your bike?” he asked as he stepped closer and got a whiff of the rotten juice. “And what's that god awful smell?!”

“Revenge. Well, more like sour apple juice but it's the same thing in this case,” she said looking over at her beloved bike. “I’m 97% percent sure it was Applejack. A piece of hay and sour apple juice isn't much proof unfortunately.”

“True,” conceded Flash, “so do you want to file a report anyway? So that if it happens again you’re covered?”

Sunset sighed and said, “Yeah, probably a good idea. I didn't want to involve them but it's for the best.”

They got the bike loaded up after they took pictures of the damage. “Don't worry Sunset,” reassured Flash, “we’ll get your bike fixed up in no time at all.”

Sunset sighed and thanked Flash as they got in the truck and drove toward Flash’s place. Along the way, Sunset called the authorities and told them about her ruined bike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Adagio scrolled through the Mystable account called Anon-a-miss. The central theme of the page seemed to be reds and golds with a silhouette of Sunset. How this measly attempt at a frame job fooled anyone over the age of ten was way beyond her. Not to mention the secrets were laughably mundane. Unfortunately, Adagio hadn’t spent enough time at the school to have a decent idea of who the perpetrator could be since she could hardly remembered anyone's names. After all, what would be the point in making friends with what was essentially going to be your food? However, Sunset was proving to be the exception, especially with how Sonata had clearly gotten attached to her. If Adagio hadn’t known any better, she’d think that Sonata was in love with Sunset. If she had been the type to deny or hide what she felt, the sister thing would be a cop out denial of sorts. If they had enough power, they could enchant the school again to become their and Sunset’s slaves.

Getting back to the task at hand, Adagio continued to scroll through the page reveling in the anger within each post all the while. It made her wish that she had held off on infiltrating the school until now so that she and her sisters could take in the anger being thrown around the way it was. However there were more subtle ways of getting what she wanted.

“Dagi, why are you grinning like that?” a voice suddenly rang out and knocked Adagio out of her thoughts. She turned around and her her blue-haired sister standing behind her with an innocently curious look on her face.

Adagio calmed down and gave her sister a somewhat sinister smile. “Oh nothing much, just planning something,” she said as she turned back to the computer and resumed her scrolling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Applebloom was scrolling through mystable herself checking on the goings with her sister and her friends when she saw a post by Pinkie with Fluttershy tagged in it that simply stated, We believe in Sunset Shimmer.’ She knew it was a matter of time before the others joined in. They had gotten rid of Sunset and they couldn't let her come back. Just in case that people would start looking for the real Anon-A-Miss. She quickly shut her door and pulled out her phone. She then scrolled through her contacts and dialed Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo’s respective numbers. Once she heard them answer, Apple Bloom got straight to the point and said, “Girls, we might be in trouble. Ah saw that fluttershy an’ pinkie are friends with Sunset again.”

Scootaloo gasped and frantically asked, “Oh no! Do you think they found out about us!?”

“Calm down Scoots,” Sweetie Belle reassured, “I'm sure if they knew they would have told our sisters.”

“Sweetie belle's right,” sighed Apple Bloom, “if they knew, we'd be dead or worse, grounded. Alls we gotta do is post a few more blogs.”

“We do have plenty of material to post still. People are still sending in stuff.” Sweetie Belle said before a couple of taps could be heard in the background.

“I guess so, but can we wait until after Christmas? My aunts don't want me on the internet too much right now. Something about spending quality time with them and not the phone,” Scootaloo told them.

“Ah agree,” nodded Apple Bloom

“Same here,” agreed Sweetie

They said their goodbyes just in time as Granny Smith chose opened Apple Bloom’s door and walked in.

“Whatcha doin with the door shut ‘Bloom? Ya only shut it when yer up ta somthin’,” she looked at her with suspicion. “Ya best not be on that new fangled phone thing durin’ family time.”

Apple Bloom gave her an innocent look and said, “Ah was just wrappin’ presents is all. Ah promise not ta be on mah phone.”

Granny Smith still looked at with suspicion but nodded and walked away. Apple Bloom let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and put her phone away.


	12. Chapter 12

“I can't believe Rarity would do something so horrible,” Flash said grimly, “I believe you of course, I just can't imagine it is all. I guess you don't really know someone as well as you think you do. I know they think you spread the secrets, but getting someone fired is still going too far, not to mention Applejack messing with your bike.” Flash then shook his head as he worked on said bike while she continued painting. One side of the van was mostly done with just a few details and touch-ups left. “What are you going to do about it?” he asked.

Sunset put down her brush and hung her head in thought. “I’m not entirely sure right now,” she admitted, “I would hate to rush in and make things worse.” The truth was that she was beyond pissed off. Flash was a nice guy and not someone she wanted to involve in this sort of thing, at least not yet. “I don't have much proof of anything so my options are rather limited,” she told him with a sad smile. She turned back to her project as she mentally added two more names to her revenge list. Besides, Flash still had to go school with them. 

“All right, that should about do it,” Flash said wiping his hands on a rag. 

Sunset turned to Flash and got a good look at her newly repaired motorcycle. “Wow Flash,” she gasped, “This looks awesome. I can’t thank you enough for fixing this.” She then wrapped her arms around Flash and gave him a thankful hug.

"It's what friends are supposed to do. You know if you can't find another job I'm sure dad would hire you full time. He's looking for a new mechanic," Flash offered as he reciprocated Sunset’s hug. 

"I'll keep that in mind," Sunset laughed admirably. While she knew she wasn't interested in learning more, she'd change her mind if she didn't find a better job. She then thought that she’d be able to at least paint the cars that Flash’s dad fixed, and of course the van she was still working on. 

“You’re welcome to come over for Christmas if you want,” Flash offered. 

“I already have plans,” Sunset sighed apologetically, “Gonna spend Hearth's Warming with the Dazzlings, it's our version of Christmas. Different origin story same basic concept of celebration and goodness. Snow, lights, trees, ornaments, decorations, and presents.” As Sunset relayed Equestria’s holiday to Flash, he looked on with total investment and wanted to know more. Sunset chuckled and promised to do so at a later date. Maybe after she finally had a nice celebration of the holiday. 

The ones during her fillyhood had been lonely as her parents were wealthy, but busy with their own lives and careers. Their estate had always been full of laughter and merry making that she would be able to hear up in her own room. She would open her gifts alone in the morning and was to keep quiet while doing so. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that it was her father's assistant who chose what gifts to give her. Thankfully they were books, though some of them had been beyond her at the time. 

“Well before you go I have a gift for you,” Flash said.

“You didn't have to get me anything,” Sunset told him mostly out of politeness. She really wasn't going to turn down a gift.

“Of course I did,” laughed Flash, “that's what friends do.” he then reached into the tool cabinet and pulled out a gorgeous set of side bags for Sunset’s bike which he immediately handed to her. They were a deep, rich red with black lining and her cutie mark stitched on the flaps. They also looked sturdy and heavy duty as well as more than likely waterproof. She was in love with it. Come the new year after the van was done she would add some paint to her bike.

“Your gifts are still at my place,” Sunset said as she remembered that one of her neighbors had gotten rid of a few of those old records that Sunset recognized from equestria. She had also found a small record player. Since she had to return the video game back to best buy anyhow. It was either camo or rainbow left so she went with the obvious choice.

“No biggie get it to me whenever,” Flash dismissed as he went back to the bike.

“All right,” Sunset said as she went to put the last few touches on her handiwork. A few minutes later, she was done and quite tired. Flash said he’d let his dad know she was done while she headed hom and Sunset accepted his proposition.

As Sunset rode home. she watched as the sun had just begun to set, her breath formed a fog that flew behind her. She passed a parked police cruiser that flashed its lights once she did and followed her. Sunset slowed down and pulled over. She had her helmet on, she wasn't speeding and she had her lights on. She waited patiently for the officer to come over and stand next to her.

The officer approached Sunset and stood next to her. “Please dismount the vehicle ma’am,” he instructed. Sunset complied with the instruction taking off her helmet and allowed the officer to look over her motorcycle. 

“May I ask what's wrong officer?” inquired Sunset. She wasn't a fool as getting angry at the officer would only bring her more trouble than what she already had to deal with. 

“We received a report about a stolen vehicle matching this one’s description.” said another voice. Sunset looked and saw another officer come over. She assumed he was this one’s partner. “Do you have your license and registration?” the officer asked while his partner continued checking the bike over.

“Of course officer their in my saddle bags, if I may?” Sunset gestured to the bags mounted on the back. The officer nodded and she retrieved them before handing the papers over. 

“I’ll be right back, please stay where you are,” he instructed before he walked back to his cruiser. Sunset waited and watched them look up her information. On the outside she appeared calm and collected just politely waiting for this misunderstanding to be cleared up. She then saw one of them walking back towards her with her documents in his hand. “Looks like you're all clear to go Ms. Shimmer. I apologize for the misunderstanding,” he said as he held out Sunset’s documents for her to take.

Sunset took her papers and placed them back where they belonged. “It’s perfectly alright officer, you're just doing your job. May I ask who called it in?” Sunset asked curiously.

The officer looked to his partner in the cruiser, who just shrugged, before turning back to Sunset and saying, “Well the caller wished to remain anonymous, so I couldn’t really tell you even if I wanted to. Why do you ask?”

Sunset turned away slightly as she lightly bit her bottom lip and looked up at the cop with worried eyes, “You see, I’ve been having some issues with a few former friends of mine. Nothing major, just them yelling at me in the ladies room and a few other places as well. I already filed a police report about my bike being damaged. I just hope they haven't escalated things and that there would be a more peaceful outcome, but I’m afraid of what might happen next.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and licked her lips before drawing them tightly together. Her chin then wobbled a bit as if she was fighting back tears. She made sure to not over exaggerate the gesture so as to not raise any suspicion from the officer. Her mother had taught her well after all. 

The officer looked a bit concerned before clearing his throat and saying, “Ma’am, if you’re in trouble you should file a police report down at the station. My partner and I can escort you there if you wish.”

“I don't want to be any trouble,” Sunset said dismissively, “I don't really have any proof of anything that points to them, but a name would be a start.” She looked up at the officer with a hopeful gaze. 

“Well we're not really supposed to, but just this once because it proved to be a false alarm and those are no joke,” the officer stated officially. “The caller didn’t give a name, but we recorded the number. Once we get to the station, I’ll give it to you as long as you don’t tell our supervisor.”

Sunset laughed and promised to not tell a soul as she followed them back to the police station. The officers didn’t use the sirens as the situation didn’t call for them and they didn’t want any unnecessary attention drawn to them. Once they had arrived at the station, the officers led Sunset inside to one of their desks. “Please have a seat. I know the chairs aren't the most comfortable, but they’re what we have.” Sunset nodded in acceptance and took a seat close to the window. 

Feeling thirsty, she spotted a vending machine off to the side and walked over to get something to drink. She decided on a cup of hot chocolate and inserted the corresponding change to receive her beverage of choice. Sunset grabbed the top of the cup and walked back over to her seat. She then took a slow sip as well as a deep breath and allowed the warmth of the beverage to course through her body and calm her down. It may not have tasted great, but the relief she felt made up for it. She knew in this situation anger wouldn't be the best idea. 

A minute later, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a female officer. “There you are.” she said before taking note of Sunset’s drink, “Good choice, I’m guessing it tastes like hot water with a mild flavoring.” Sunset nodded slowly with a raised eyebrow as the cop smiled and giggled. “Well at least you didn’t go for the coffee, that’s even worse. Not to mention the tea. Anyway, if you'll follow me please?” Sunset smiled at the officer and followed her through the door and along the desks. 

The two sat down and the cop took out a few documents. “Alright Ms. Shimmer, I can help you with filing a restraining order if you wish,” she informed as Sunset listened carefully, “It can be a touch tricky but I'm sure we can find a nice attorney to help you out. You will need to go to the courthouse for the paperwork, if you have printer you can go online and file that way as well. After you file within a few days, you will receive a court date, you can request to not have a hearing however a judge may decide to have one anyway. Then the order will be served to them and if your having a hearing they will have to show up. Do you understand so far?” Sunset nodded and allowed the officer to continue. 

“At the hearing the judge will hear the testimonies and if you need any extra protection depending on your situation, you will need to provide evidence including medical, police records, pictures and video. If they don't show up then in most cases the order is granted. Make sure to dress nice and to remain calm.” With a smile, the officer continued and said, “Which I'm sure you shouldn’t have an issue with. You may have lawyer present but its not mandatory.” The officer then sighed as she looked at Sunset sympathetically. “It’s a shame really,” she said with a shake of her head. Sunset raised a confused eyebrow at her words. “You seem like such a nice girl. I can’t imagine why someone would want to do anything bad to you. Then again the world is full of creeps and awful people.” the officer shook her head before sliding a piece of paper over. “Here's a list of lawyers, a few other helpful numbers, and one very important name down at the bottom. I advise you to remember it.”

Sunset looked at the bottom of the list with a raised eyebrow before spotting Rainbow Dash’s name where the officer referred to. Upon seeing it there, her eyes widened in realization as she clenched her fist angrily while making sure to not let out any unnecessary gestures. “Yep,” said the officer in confirmation, “that’s what started this.” She then leaned in close to whisper into Sunset’s ear, “Don’t worry, she’ll get her comeuppance.” Sunset breathed deeply and nodded in appreciation before getting up to leave. 

Holding her smile, Sunset held out her hand and said, “Thank you for all your help. I'll look into the restraining order, after the holidays witch should give me plenty of time to gather data and evidence.” The officer took Sunset’s hand and shook it.

“Any time ma’am,” said the officer as she pulled out a business card and held it out. “And if you need anything else, you just call me.” Sunset gratefully accepted the card and slipped it into her jacket pocket before making her way to the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunset found herself humming Holly Jolly Christmas as she waited for her cinnamon spiced cappuccino at Sugarcube Corner. The snow was falling softly outside as Sunset thought to herself, ‘Looks like a white Christmas this year and not just a light dusting like last year.’

“One cinnamon cappuccino for Sunset!” the barista called out. Sunset stepped forward and grasped the warm cup with a smile. “Happy Holidays have a nice day,” the chipper barista wished her. Sunset wondered how many times she had said that in a day. After thanking her, Sunset headed out the door and towards the mall. She drove up to the nearby city so as to avoid running into any former classmates. Today was the day before Christmas eve so she wanted to get things done and relax. She had gifts and groceries to grab.

It wasn’t gonna be easy considering what she was likely to encounter after the holidays. She took a deep breath to steady her resolve and made her way to the mall. It was full of strange and unfamiliar faces and stores, the decorations were of course the same no matter where you went. Here she had immunity as no one knew who she or anon-a-miss were. She had a few gifts to grab she had already returned the rest. Twilight would be easy to shop for, which was why Sunset decided to buy her an anthropology book of some kind. It would be cruel to buy her a history book as humans were a rather bloodthirsty lot. and Twilight was too innocent to need to know anything like that. Even so, Sunset couldn't help but browse through the shelves and miss her old collection back home.

Returning to the task at hand, Sunset walked into the bookstore and browsed through the different sections until she came across a book about human anatomy, The Complete Human Body, 2nd Edition. She quickly flipped through it to make sure everything was in order and that the author didn't leave out anything that was supposed to be in there. ‘They do it to their history books so who's to say they don't do the same to other subjects,’ Sunset thought to herself, ‘Besides they’re always discovering new things.’ A simple children’s wouldn't do, but a heavily detailed college textbook might be the right choice. In fact, if Twilight ever had time for a longer visit, Sunset would be more than happy to let her read all her college textbooks when she got them. She still wasn't sure how much she was going to actually tell her.

Sunset closed the book a few minutes later and lifted her head after seeing a familiar flash of purple in the corner of her eye. She looked towards the direction from which she saw it but whoever was there had already left. They had been in the science section and Sunset turned to the cash register to hopefully catch a glance but they were already gone. With a disappointed and frustrated groan, she took her book to the register. As the cashier rang her book up, Sunset asked, “Excuse me, did anyone just walk by here?”

As the cashier scanned Sunset’s book, she said, “Yes, a lavender girl with purple hair in a bun and glasses, that will be 36.96$. Have you any interested in any bookmarks today?”

Sunset shook her head.”No thanks.”

“Would you like to join our membership, or mailing list? We have excellent deals. If you don't want to sign up today you could always leave your email or phone number,” the cashier told her.

Again Sunset shook her head and quickly paid for her book, intending to swiftly move to the door in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the purple girl.

“Here's your change, Merry Christmas!” the cashier said as she handed Sunset her bag and change. After thanking the cashier Sunset hurried out the door and scanned the area for purple on purple. Having no luck, Sunset sighed and headed for the next store. There was no way of knowing if the girl was this world's Twilight Sparkle or not. After all she had just been thinking about Princess Twilight. After a few minutes, Sunset decided to forgo the human Twilight for now and resume her shopping.

She took a look at the stores nearest to her and chose the Ulta down the hall. ‘Adagio might actually appreciate some makeup,’ Sunset thought to herself as she walked down the hall and into the store in question. Upon doing do, another helpful worker approached her and asked if she needed help. Sunset declined and she began to browse through the selections herself. There was a nice lippy set, three mini metallic liquid lipsticks in a package from Anastasia Beverly Hills for 25$. She rather liked the brand herself, preferring Urban Decay and Kat Von D Beauty. She usually got them slightly used from mystable.

After making her purchase, Sunset walked out of the store with a sense of pride on her face as this was going much faster than she thought. Aria was next and as Sunset did her shopping, she noticed a few bruises and cuts on Aria’s knuckles and that her arms were well defined. With that in mind, Sunset decided to get Aria a DVD that teaches you how to fight or something similar so that she could be prepared to defend her sisters if she needed to. The sporting goods store was a good place to start. She once again browsed the shelves when she came across some purple boxing gloves with a bit of light green on them. They were only 24.79$ and from what she could tell, which wasn't much, they seemed to be decent enough gloves. After paying for the gloves it was Sonata’s turn.

Sunset wasted no time searching for a homegoods store. After a few minutes, she found that there where are few different stores such as Kohl’s and Macy’s. Since the last two gifts had been roughly 25$, Sonatas gift would have to be the same price. She remembered her drooling over the tacos at school, not to mention the fact when she took the blue siren home the other night they stopped for Taco Bell. The look on face when she took her first bite, it was as if the gates of heaven had opened up, pure bliss.

After browsing through Macy’s for a bit, Sunset found a light blue George Foreman quesadilla maker for 23.99$. Figuring it to be the best option, she decided to go for it and brought it up to the counter to buy it, forgoing the warranty to keep from within budget. After the holidays she was going to be busy, she had legal issues with Rarity, AJ, and RD, job hunting, and possibly college as she was waiting to hear back from the local university, not to mention trying to move the portal. This meant she would have to limit her time with the last few friends she had left, something she really did not want to do. She let out a frustrated sigh as last time she was this busy was back in equestria during exams difference was she had friends now and very little magic.

‘Only thing left is to wrap them up.’ luckily there was a gift wrapping station towards the mall center. Sunset decided to her the gloves and quesadilla maker wrapped here and do the makeup herself as it was the smallest. There was a line of others waiting to get the gifts warped. While waiting in line Sunset took out her phone to pass the time with a game.

“What dirty and horrible secret are you posting now? Have you no shame?” a familiar voice spoke in a haughty tone behind her. Just her luck to run into Rarity.

“If I really were Anon-a-miss you wouldn't dare confront me, you wouldn't have lied to get me in trouble at work,” Sunset told her as she discreetly turned on her phone’s voice recorder as she spoke with Rarity. “I'm just waiting to get my presents wrapped, I have a few friends coming over.” Sunset told her waiting patiently for Rarity to continue.

“Friends?” Rarity asked with a raised eyebrow, “What friends? You don't have any and you shouldn't, you'd just betray them.”

“I'm tired of talking and not being heard so Merry Christmas Rarity I'm going to ignore you now.” Sunset told her turning her back to the white skinned girl.

“Who told you about what I said to your boss? You know what, it doesn’t matter. As far as others know, me coming out was just a coincidence. You will have no proof. Besides, you leaving is for the best. Everyone will be happier if you were to vanish from our lives.” Rarity said angrily. “and I will make sure it happens.”

After getting the gifts warped, Sunset waited in line for another warm drink as she needed to calm herself after the agitation from the Rarity encounter. The gifts where put away in her saddlebags and the only thing left was grocery shopping. Once in line, Sunset saw a familiar face behind the register, a rather grumpy face at that. Sunset couldn't help but grin at the fronwing pale purple face of Aria Blaze. Sunset was glad she wasn't carrying her gift. There was one last customer before her.

“I have five drink orders,” the lady said with a snooty tone and her nose turned up as she looked down at Aira. “First I need grande green tea latte. One pump classic, nonfat, 6 scoops of matcha, 195 degrees, and ABSOLUTELY NO FOAM. Second a Grande in a venti cup, 20-pump vanilla, 20-pump hazelnut, whole milk, 190 degree, add whip and extra caramel drizzle latte. Third a mocha chai triple shot espresso with a dash of pumpkin spice with a candy-cane straw. Fourth a child sized hot iced coffee. Fifth: I want a half-fat no-foam latte steamed to exactly 102 degrees and SOY milk.”  
As the lady gave her order, Aria’s eyes started to fade more and more. “Now I want it all done in 5 minutes and I want the payment split up between 3 credit cards, cash, and a gift card” finished the woman, “Oh, I also need some pastries: 20 cake pops, 3 scones, 5 lemon cakes, 6 chocolate cakes, and a cheese and asparagus croissant. I suggest you repeat it back to me, I don't trust any of the workers here and you're probably too stupid to understand it the first time.”

Aira stared at the lady with blank eyes. “Are you joking right now?” Aria asked with contained rage, “Because if you’re not, I swear I'm going to flip my shit. It's busy as hell in here and were not coffee-making robots built to fucking serve you.”

“I beg your pardon!” shouted the woman, “I buy stuff here, therefore I pay your salary so I own you. So get to work you lazy girl or are you too incompetent to do anything.”

Aira untied her apron and flung it to the ground. “You know what?” she said with an exacerbated sigh, “I've had it with shitty customers like you thinking they can abuse us. I quit! Make your own damn coffee!” She stormed off slamming the door to the back room on her way. Sunset stepped out of the line and waited by the door for her friend. There was the sound of a locker being slammed and a string of swears the door slammed open and Aira stomped out. She flinched as she saw Sunset directly in front of her. “When the hell did you get here?” she asked in surprise.

“About a minute after the crazy woman came in.” Sunset told her with a grin. “Wanna go grocery shopping with me and get a ride home?”

Aira nodded. “But only because I want a ride on your bike,” she quickly clarified.

Sunset smirked. “Sure, I believe you. After all, you don't want to ruin that ‘I don't give a fuck’ image you got going on.”

Aria glared at for a minute before huffing and turning her head away. “It's not an image it's just who I am.”

“Sure it is,” Sunset said smugly. Aria just grumbled and left her uniform on the counter before following Sunset to her motorcycle.

After arriving at the store, Aria told Sunset more about her day at the coffee shop. Mostly about how she would sometimes deliberately say or spell customers names wrong if they were being difficult with her.

“What are you even doing out this way? Thires grocery stores back in canterlot, no need to come over here.” Aira asked

“Didn't want to deal with the people who know me, i was going to be busy enough without the added hasel besides I'm not a masochist, it almost worked until Rarity showed up like a bad penny, which is a strange expression, but that's besides the point.”

“I saw her today also, she came in while I was working.”

“Oo how'd that go?” Sunset inquired.

"Ms. Priss took one look at me I knew that she wanted to see a manger, she said I had been extremely rude to her and she was certain that she saw me spit in a another customer's drink,” Aria groaned, “I was making the drinks at that point. And when the manger did show up, he just gave her a blank look before nodding. I think he was panicking a little because he was new and never fired anyone before.”

"Geez,” sighed Sunset, “what is this? The season of getting people you don't like fired?”

“Glad I quit that shit job,” Aria said before coming to a realization, “Wait, did she get you fired?”

“Not important,” Sunset said somewhat defensively. She couldn't believe she let that slip.

“Sure sounds like it. But whatever, Adagio or Sonata will get it outta you one way or another,” Aria said with a shrug.

Sunset looked at Aria with a raised eyebrow. “You sound so sure about that, but I hate to tell you that I'm not that easy.”

Aira smirked at her. “But that blue haired boy is,” she said mischievously.

“You sneaky bitch,” Sunset said with a bit of admiration. She hadn't seen that one coming.

Aira chuckled. “I know.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/XjkPH6sZM_o

To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved.  
-George MacDonald

Sunset left her front door open as she moved between her flat and Ms. Pascale’s as she had been kind enough to allow Sunset use of her oven and stove. It was impossible to cook a whole turkey in the microwave, even a small one. Not to mention the rest of the small feast. Ms. Pascale had even made the stuffing before heading off to her son’s house for Christmas dinner. Sunset decided to get her something for Christmas as well to thank her. For now though, she still had a few things to get ready for her guests. She had watched a Gordon Ramsay YouTube video on Christmas turkey out of recommendation from Flash, who often took up the cooking when Jade was out of town. Thunder was even worse when it came to cooking as he had a tendency to forget that the stove was on and burn the food in the process.

She remembered him saying that Ramsey was a big hard-ass on his show, but Sunset thought he seemed to be a decent enough person from his video. Sure, his self-confidence could use some reigning in, but other than that he seemed to be a cool guy. In any case, his advice was spot on as Sunset’s turkey came out wonderful and she felt proud of herself. While the turkey rested, Sunset drained the potatoes and began to mash them. Cooking was a ton of work and she was wasn't too sure if she enjoyed it, but she followed the recipe she had found regardless. She then added condensed milk, butter, thyme and rosemary to the turkey until it was fluffy. She also flowed another for the gravy when she heard a familiar voice call out. 

“Hello? Sunset are you in here? Both doors are open,” Sonata called into the apartment she was currently in.

“Yeah, just getting the food ready. Go on in and make yourselves at home.”

“Ok Sunny! We bought pie, alcohol, and of course presents!” Sonata called cheerfully into her neighbour’s flat. 

Sunset smiled to herself as she poured the gravy into a bowl, she couldn’t remember ever enjoying the season for what it was meant to be. She started bringing over the food saving the bird for last, locking the door behind her. Sunset had keys to all the apartments and she would return   
later and do the dishes despite what Ms. Pascale said about not needing to. 

“It smells so good!” Sonata told her as she piled food onto her plate. 

Aria rolled her eyes and said, “Just make sure you leave some for the rest of us.”

Sonata stuck her tongue out before shovelling food inside her awaiting mouth. 

“Try to be civilised for dinner you two,” Adagio chided while pouring the wine into four glasses, “The hard stuff iss for later. Let's just have a nice turkey dinner with some Pinot Noir and save the crazy times for opening gifts.”

“I bought peppermint schnapps! Schnapps is such a fun word, especially when your drunk.” Sonata said in between bites. 

Sunset chuckled. “Glad you three are on top of drinks. I forgot all about them, I think I have half a thing of almond milk and a can of beer.”

Aria snorts. “And you call yourself a hostess.”

“Hmm, you know I never once called myself that. Besides Flash, you three are the only ones who have ever been here.” Sunset told them before taking a sip of wine.

Sonata looked up at her with large shimmering eyes and a large grin on her face. She swallowed then spoke. “Does that mean your old lame friends have never been here? ‘Cause if so, that means we're better friends than they were! And we used to be bad,” 

Sunset smiled at Sonata. “Well we do have more in common. After all I used to be a horrible person, though I’m still not a great person now, but I digress. Besides, all four of us are from another world. We're older than we look.”

“Speaking of the other world, how is that bastard Starswirl? Has he kicked the bucket yet? He must have been ancient when he had his hero gang banish us.” Aria inquired.

Sunset raised an eyebrow, “It's been a thousand years or so since he vanished, and what hero gang? From what Twilight said it was just Starswirl that banished you.” 

“Wait a second, a thousand years? It's only been a year and half since we've been here!” Aria said looking over at her sisters. 

“You mean to tell us that all we knew about Equestria has changed?” Adagio asked with a shock expression.

“I'm afraid so. If I had known, I'd have told you sooner.” Sunset said in an apologetic tone. This was a horrible way to find out but unfortunately there was nothing she could do.

Aria chugged her wine, much to the disgust of Adagio. “Well good thing we brought booze, I'm gonna drink until I forget and not worry till tomorrow.”

Sonata, who had been suspiciously quiet, decided to follow her sister’s example and downed her wine the same way. Adagio sighed and shook her head as she followed suite. The three pairs of eyes the turned towards Sunset. 

“All right alright.” Sunset join them and chugged the rest of her wine. 

“You never did tell us what you are or what your doing here, so how about you illuminate a few things.” Adagio told her as she poured more wine for all of them. 

Sunset took a sip of the wine before responding. “I was a unicorn, and a damn good one too. That combined with my inflated ego and dislike of most other ponies was a dangerous combination from the get-go. In the end I fled through the portal in an attempt to gain power.”

Aria snorted. “Please, how dangerous could you have possibly been? Let me guess, you were a whiny brat who wanted mommy and daddy to let you stay out late or some lame bullshit like that.”

“Well i did destroy a few buildings showing off. I also threw a book at Princess Celestia's face and demanded to be made an alicorn,” Sunset recounted bluntly and without much emotion. “Needless to say, she was angry with me, so after dismissing me as her student, I ran threw the portal, which I was also demanding to know about. I mean she showed me the damn thing and then refused to tell me anything about it, after getting rid of the guards that were escorting me out. All she would say was that I wasn't ready. If you looked into a magical mirror that you're mentor showed you and you saw everything you've been working for and they’re just disappointed in you and refuse to explain a single thing about it, you'd go behind their back too.” Sunset was getting worked up and agitated thinking about the past. “Then they replace you like you meant nothing to them.” The words were spilling out of her mouth and she couldn't seem to stop them. ”And then said replacement becomes what you had worked so long and so hard for. It's as if you never existed at all.”

The Dazzlings now felt sorry for Sunset as they all gathered around her for a group hug. It felt warm and comforting being this close to others who could relate to her and understand where she was coming from. Trust never came easy for her, especially now with her former friends, but trusting them felt right. With that, Sunset reciprocated their hug as tears started to fall from her eyes. “Sorry about that,” Sunset told them while trying unsuccessfully to wipe the tears away. 

“Don't apologize Sunny, we don't mind,” Sonata told her as she tightened her embrace, “We care about you.” Adagio and Aria agreed and followed suit, eliciting more tears of genuine relief and happiness from the bacon-haired victim.

“Besides, I do love a good cry. It’s rather tasty,” Aria teased while dropping her uncaring facade, earning a slight chuckle and a sniffle from Sunset. 

The girls held their embrace for a while before moving to the living room to relax. They all then decided to turn on some Netflix and watch a movie while they finished their food and 2nd bottle of wine. They were starting to get tipsy as they giggled at the movie they watched.

After Aria downed the rest of the wine, she reached into her bag grabbing a bottle of whisky. “Sunset gets the first shot!” she shouted drunkily. 

“Did you remember the shot glasses?” Adagio asked. 

“Nope!” Aria said proudly popping her p similar to her uncle, before realizing what she just said. 

“Don’t worry girls,” Sunset told then, “Ms. Pascale should have some shot glasses in her apartment. I’ll go get them.” Sunset struggled to stand up and she stumbled a bit en route to the door, but she made it inside and found exactly what she was looking for. When she made it back, Sonata had a white and red striped bottle of peppermint schnapps while Adagio had a large cream and gold bottle of rum chata out on the coffee table, which was in an old trunk she had found. Sunset put the four shot glasses down on makeshift table. Aria immediately filled one up, spilling a bit in the process.

“Drink up,” Aria grinned as she handed Sunset the the whisky. Sunset took the glass and tipped it back, the alcohol burning down her throat. 

“Mine next, mine next!” Sonata exclaimed quickly filling Sunsets glass with the schnapps. As she downed it, Sunset found that it tasted much sweeter and burned a bit less, allowing her to appreciate it more. She held out her glass for Adagio to fill it with her drink choice without prompting. It was milky, cinnamony, and rummy. This was definitely Sunset’s favourite, it reminded her of the milk from Cinnamon Toast Crunch with rum. She licked her lips and held out her glass for more. 

“I know which is my favourite,” Sunset told them. 

Adagio looked smug and bragged, “I told you Aria, I told you she'd like mine best.”

“Well I guess that means more for me,” Aria shrugged as she took another shot of her whisky while revelling in the burning she felt in her throat. 

“If you puke on Sunset’s floor, you’re cleaning it up,” warned Adagio as Aria down another shot.

Aria sneered, “I've never puked, so how about you mind your own business.” She then reached for a bigger looking glass and filled it with more whiskey.

“But what about St. Patty’s day? It was so green and nasty,” Sonata asked earning her a glare from her purple-haired sister while Adagio smirked and Sunset stifled a giggle. 

“Sonata, you promised you'd forget that ever happened! Besides, it doesn't count; that was the green brees fault, probably just the dye.” Aria told the group her face flushed from the alcohol and from embarrassment. “Besides, your one to talk Sonata; what about you and the tequila incident?”

“We definitely need to here that one.” Sunset said laughing. 

Adagio smirked deviously as she began to tell the tale. “We were at this bar that Sonata claims has the best deep fried taco…”

“And that's all! There's nothing more to tell!” Sonata quickly interrupted.

“Tequila makes her clothes fall off~,” Aria sang making Sonata flush with embarrassment as she tried to bury her face in Sunset’s hair. Aria chuckled evilly as she gained vengeance upon her blue-haired sister. 

“What about Adagio? Any embarrassing stories about her?” Sunset asked while petting Sonata’s head.

Adagio looked slightly offended. “Of course not! I'm perfect and would never do anything the embarrass myself.” She denied the very idea of such an accusation. 

Aria snickered. “That's not what I heard.” 

Adagio lunged for her across Sonata and Sunset with a livid expression, scrambling to get to Aria before she could say anything else. Aria jerked away, falling off the sofa in the process. She laughed. “Look, I'm drunk Adagio,” she imitated, much to Adagio’s ever-growing anger, “At least I only fell off a couch and not a stage.”

“Well at least I had a soft landing via a person and not the hard floor,” Adagio snapped at the girl on giggling on the floor. 

“Sunny, do you have any drunk stories?” Sonata asked removing her face from Sunset’s hair. 

“No, I don't usually drink this much, if at all. Couldn't afford to dull my mind whilst scheming,” Sunset said with a shake of her head. “Just a beer here and there, nothing too much or too often,”

Aria plopped herself back down on the couch and nudged Sunset. “Well we'll just have to change that starting tonight, and then for New Year’s we’re going to a bar,” she declared before falling flat onto Sunset’s lap, much to the amusement of Adagio and the chagrin of Sonata. 

“All right, sounds like a plan,” Sunset laughed while running her fingers the Aria’s hair.

“Good. The one we frequent has a karaoke bar, so we will drag you up with us,” Adagio declared with a grin. 

“Me first!” Sonata yelled as she wrapped her arms around Sunset, pulling her closer, and sticking her tounge out at Aria. 

Aria sneered back and snuggled deeper into Sunset’s lap and said, “Well I call second then. Adagio will just have to be last.” The aforementioned siren pouted at the prospect of being last for anything, especially something like karaoke.

“How about we all sing together for the first round? That way you go first at the same time.” Sunset suggested with an amused smile on her face.

Sonata nodded and hugged her tighter. “We should practice now!”

Sunset closed her as she began to remember the song her grandmother, Sunset Blush, had once sung to her as foal, that single Hearth's Warming had been wonderful, her parents hadn't been there and it was the second to last time she had seen her grandmother before she had died. Sunset began to sing slowly, feeling the magic swell within her. 

When family cannot be here  
Having' journeyed far and wide  
We sing a song to honor them  
To remember days gone by

 

She could feel her ears and tail grow and a slight pressure on her forehead that reminded Sunset of how her horn felt. Warmth spread from her back.

So take your cup and raise it high  
Just as surely I'll do mine  
And laugh we will at stories told  
As we smile at days gone by  
As we smile at days gone by

 

The sirens began to join in harmony as the magic touched them, causing them to grow ears, tails, and the same wings from the battle of the bands. 

For family not here, my dears  
Having' journeyed far and wide  
For loyalty and kindness both  
We smile at days gone by

Theis three had quickly become her family, she trusted them more so than any other. They didn't judge her because of her past. 

Our paths will cross again one day  
In time to reunite  
For family is always near  
Even when the seas are wide

So take your cup and raise it high  
Just as surely I'll do mine  
And make a toast for family  
And the tales of days gone by

For family not here, my dears  
Having' journeyed far and wide  
For loyalty and kindness both  
Take joy at days gone by  
For loyalty and kindness both  
We smile at days gone by

They finished their song as the magic continued to swirl around them. 

“I like the new wings and horn you got going on there, much better look on you.” Adagio purred. 

“So pretty. They'd look great with the presents we got you!” Sonata said excitedly using her wings to carry herself over to the small tree and grab all the gifts. “Presents, then desserts!” she shouted

Aria rolled her eyes at Sonata/s enthusiasm, but held her hands out for her gift nonetheless.”So what lame gift did you get me?”

“Open it up and see. I can't just tell you,” Sunset told her, grateful they weren't discussing her wings. They seemed to be made of glowing light and were quite beautiful. 

Aria tore into the paper while grinning wickedly as she took the gloves out of the box and put them on. “Sweet! Now I don't have to borrow the crappy ones from the gym,” she said happily as she mock-punched the air, weaving and ducking an imaginary opponent.

Sonata followed suit as she tore into her gift and squealed with joy. “A quesadilla maker! And it's blue! Ooo a recipe book,” she yelled as she began to flip through it. 

Adagio opened her gift. Upon seeing it, she glanced up at Sunset with a genuine smile. “You have good taste Sunset, this is my favorite brand,” she said as she quickly applied one of the lippys while using her phone as a mirror. She put her hand under Sunsets chin and pulled her close for a kiss. “Now it's your turn to open your gifts.” Adagio said with a purr after licking her lips. 

Sunset mentally shook herself, that was the second kiss Adagio had given her and she couldn't help but wonder how many more the siren would give her. “Alright, let's see what you three got me.” Sunset opened up the first box pulling out from Sonata. It was a new leather jacket it had a flame pattern along its hem. She quickly put it on the leather was buttery soft and warm. “I love it Sonata,” Sunset pulled the blushing siren in to a hug. She opened the next from Adagio. It was a pair of leather pants black and her size.

“Sonata works at a small leather clothing store and I knew you'd look hot in tight leather pants.” Adagio said with heat in her eyes and a hand on Sunset’s thigh. 

“Shove off Adagio, she's still got to open my gift.” Aria said removing her sister’s hand. “Here, and ignore her, she's an attention hog.” 

“She's not the only one,” Sunset teased as she opened the gift. It was a pair of motorcycle boots with flames up the sides. She put them on once again they fit perfectly. “I love them all, thank you so much.” Sunset felt warm and connected as three pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her once more. 

The sirens ended up staying the night, much too drunk to walk home. The four girls were there the next morning, snuggled up together in Sunset’s bed by the kind neighbor lady.


	15. Chapter 15

Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less.  
Marie Curie

Twilight watched as the new fiery-haired library assistant shelved the books. From Twilight's position, the girl on the ladder seemed like an angel clad in leather, especially with the sunlight filtering through the windows. Twilight waited patiently as the angel climbed down from the ladder, her ponytail swinging gently from side to side.

Twilight cleared her throat once the girl was on the ground. She turned towards her, a look of surprise and recognition filtered across her face for a moment as her teal eyes widened with shock. She snapped out of her stupor and cleared her throat before apologizing. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked. 

"Yes, do you have Sciencia: Mathematics, Physics, Chemistry, Biology, and Astronomy for All?” Twilight asked her. Twilight flowed her to the information desk thire card catalog was out of date and the computer that was used for people to use to find books was out of order.

“Let me take a look,” Sunset said as she got on the computer and typed in the book title. “it doesn't look like we have it and there are no libraries we loan with from that have it either,” Sunset relayed, much to Twilight’s disappointment. She had been looking for that book for awhile now and she'd have to start looking online next. “I have a copy of it myself if you'd like to borrow it?”

“Yes! Please!” Twilight said ecstatically while leaning over the counter and closer to Sunset.

“If you're in a hurry, I get off work at 4 o'clock. I can give you a ride to my place then back to yours,” Sunset offered.

The idea was very tempting but so bold and daring. Twilight bit her bottom lip in debate as on the one hand, she hardly knew this girl. She had seen her motorcycle and knew they could be dangerous as there was a 72.34 per 100,000 of fatal crashes as compared to cars with a 13.10 per 100,000. On the other hand, she needed that book as soon as possible and the fact that a ride on the bike sounded exciting and exhilarating. Before she could change her mind, Twilight nodded and said, “Okay, that sounds like a good plan.” 

Sunset smiled at her setting her heart racing. “Great, see you in half an hour.”

Twilight nodded and went to go search for a few other books on her list onces she knew they had here. Half an hour went by rather quickly. She met Sunset out front, her hair was now down and a helmet was tucked at her side with another dangling off the handle bar. She was glad Sunset had an extra helmet, that would make things a bit safer if they crashed. “Are you sure it's safe?” 

“I promise, but if you would rather wait, that's fine,” Sunset told her. “I'll be back in on Wednesday.”

Twilight took a deep calming breath before grabbing the helmet and putting it on. She then sat on the bike, grabbing the sides as she waited for Sunset to get on. As the machine roared to life, Twilight wrapped her arms around Sunset as they drove away from the safety of the library. Sunset was very warm, it felt like being curled up by a fireplace, she wasn't sure if it was because of the leather jacket. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see the world rush by at such breakneck speeds. She didn't open her eyes again until the bike stopped rumbling and vibrating.

“Were here you can let go of me now Twilight.” Sunset spoke in a kind and amused voice. 

Twilight opened her eyes and blushed as she unwrapped her arms from around Sunsets waist. “Sorry,” she took her helmet off and handed it back to Sunset. Heat blooming in her cheeks. “so this is your place?” Twilight cringed that was awful and obviously this was her place otherwise they wouldn't be here. 

“Yup I live in one of the apartments, you can stay here or come up stairs, either or is fine.” 

“I'll come up with you it's still kinda cold out.” Twilight told her sliding off the bike her legs a bit wobbly. She ignored Sunsets hand as she regained her bearings. She pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. They climbed the stairs up to Sunsets apartment. An elderly lady stuck her head out of the door. 

“Sunset dear I need a bit of help. Oh hello it's nice to see another one of Sunsets little friends, I have fresh baked cookies if you'd like some while Sunset works.” 

“Oh um ok.” Twilight could smell the fresh baked surgery sweet scent wafting from her open door. She flowed Sunset inside. Twilight was put at the kitchen table with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies. After showing Sunset something Twilight couldn't see the elderly neighbor came back and sat next to her. 

“It's so nice to see Sunsets friends she's been lonely if you ask me, it's just not healthy for such a young lady to be all on her own with no family and no friends. She works so hard taking care of us all, working and going to school. What's your name dearie? I should have asked earlier.” she asked 

“Twilight Sparkle ma'am, Sunset has a book for me is all. I don't really have any friends,” just her BBBFF, Dean Cadence and Spike. 

“Aww sounds rather lonely dear.” 

Twilight shook her head. “No it's fine. I have my books and my work I don't really need any friends they would just be a distraction.” She had plans she was focused on. 

A thuaht cleared behind her. Sunset was apparently done with the task her neighbour had her do. “Sorry to interrupt but I'm finished for now I'll call a proper repair person come morning,”

“Thank you dearie, have some cookies to take with you.” she forced a container of cookies in to Twilight's hands. 

Once again Twilight found herself in front of Sunsets door, once unlocked they headed inside. It was a small studio apartment with a loft bed. 

“Go ahead and have a seat, I have to dig out the book,” Sunset told her turning towards a large metal locker which appeared to be used as a closet and for storage. 

Twilight complied awkwardly while clutching the cookies tightly, there were three stacks of papers on the makeshift coffee table. Twilight's curiosity got the better of her and she gently nudged them, trying to get a glance at all of them. They looked to be legal documents, restraining orders and the paperwork for suing someone. There also was something from the local college. Unfortunately, it was still in the envelope. It was open, but still unreadable. 

“Found it!” Sunset exclaimed, Twilight quickly tore her gaze from the papers. Sunset came and sat down next to her still holding on to the book. 

“I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation, but it reminded me of something my uncle used to say.” Sunset spoke looking down at the book in her hands. “He used to say that ‘Alone is what protects me', he had some trouble for awhile. It wasn't until he met Jasper he realized how lonely he was. ‘Friends protect you', it's something I still have issues with sometimes. Just something to think about.” With that Sunset handed the book to Twilight. 

She put the cookies and the book in her bag and followed Sunset back outside. The whole drive there, Twilight was lost in thought. Her fellow students at Crystal Prep were focused entirely on themselves and their own academic success, though there were small cliques and groups of like-minded individuals. Even so, she would hesitate to call them friends as they often would switch up and move from group to group as the seasons passed by, with the change of extracurriculars. Principal Cinch encouraged such things. Friendship was just another word for followers, for people to use for your own benefit. 

Twilight didn't want to be like that, but she couldn't be like Dean Cadence ethier. She always knew the right things to say, but Twilight was terrible at talking to other people. Well, most of the time, the bit of conversation she had with Sunset hadn't been awful, maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing to talk to someone else every once in awhile. Someone other than her dog. She was grateful she had plugged her address into Sunset’s GPS, she wasn't in the mood to yell over the engine. 

“Twilight, we're here,” Sunset saud turning off the engine.

Twilight jerked back to present and was flushed with embarrassment that she had been so lost in thought and hadn't realised that they had stopped moving. “Sorry,” she mumbled. 

Sunset shrugged. “It's fine, sometimes my uncle would get so lost in his thoughts, he'd disconnect from reality almost entirely. I found it funny as a child and I used to put funny hats on his head and random items in his hair. At least you didn't fall off the bike.”

Twilight felt a bit better about her brief interlude with reality as she climbed off the bike. Tucking a stay strand of hair behind her ear, Twilight decided to continue being bold. “Do you, want to exchange numbers?” 

“I'd love to.” Sunset's smile was like her namesake, breathtaking. 

They quickly exchanged numbers, Sunset was the fifth person who’s number would be in Twilight's phone. Three were her family members and the fourth was like family. She headed inside her house and saw her father in the kitchen.

“Who's the girl who gave you a ride home, Twilight?” he asked

“Just a potential friend.”


	16. Chapter 16

Family is supposed to be our safe haven. Very often, it's the place where we find the deepest heartache.  
Iyanla Vanzant

Scootaloo was ecstatic, here she was with Rainbow Dash at her own house and it was all thanks to Anon-a-miss. Rainbow had been in kind of a good mood when she arrived. Anon-a-miss had targeted other people so they had stopped teasing Rainbow Dash about her bad grades. The fact that Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy had a falling out with the rest of the group was a good thing too. Rainbow had more time for her, same went for Applebloom and Sweetie Belle with their respective sisters. 

Right now, Rainbow and Scootaloo were in Dash’s backyard practicing soccer. “All right, now try dribbling past me Scoots,” Rainbow told her. Scootaloo did so and succeeded in scoring a goal for herself.

“Rainbow honey?” Windy Whistles called out from the back door. 

“What is it mom? Me and Scoots are busy.” Rainbow answered her mom. Scootaloo thought Rainbow Dash's parents were the coolest. They came to every game of hers, always cheered the loudest. Rainbow, on the other hand, thought them to be the most obnoxious people she knew, though she did appreciate their support. She tried telling them on numerous occasions to tone it down, but they never listened. 

“Someone came to the door with some papers for you,” she sounded worried she was holding said papers in her hands. 

Rainbow took them and looked at them carefully. Her eyes then widened in disbelief as she said, “What the hell!?” 

“What is it sweetie?” Windy asked worriedly. 

“I have to go to court, Sunset is asking for a restraining order against me. She's also suing me!” Rainbow said angrily holding out the papers. 

Windy looked shocked as she took the papers from her daughter and looked over them. “What happened? I thought you two were friends?”

“That bitch isn't my friend!” Rainbow shouted. 

This was all Sunsets fault, everything that was going wrong was because of her. Scootaloo wished that Sunset had never existed. They wouldn't have had to create Anon-a-miss in the first place if weren't for hogging all the attention. Scootaloo wouldn't have had to steal a picture of Rainbow’s bad grade. Sunset was to blame for everything bad happening in Scootaloo's life.

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle was watching her sister put the finishing touches on her new dress, she had been making Sweetie Belle an abundance of new outfits lately. While watching Rarity sew may not be the most exciting thing, it was still nice just spend so much time with her. 

“Voila!” Rarity exclaimed holding up the dress, “This will be perfect for the next school dance.” It was really pretty. It was knee length, the dress was white with pale pink lace at the hem, neckline and sleeves. A pale purple ribbon was wrapped around the waist and tied in a bow at the back. “Just need the shoes and accessories and your all ready to go. Go try it on, quickly now.” Rarity said shoving the dress into her sister’s hands. 

Sweetie Belle quickly headed to the bathroom to get changed. While in there, she heard the doorbell ring. As she was still changing, she decided to let her sister deal with whoever was at the door. A minute later, Sweetie had on her dress on and walked out. Before she could step in front of a mirror, she heard Rarity call her down to the main floor.

Before she could even speak Rarity was ranting. “Look at this!” she waved papers in Sweetie Belle's face before taking them back. “How dare she!? After what she did to me, what she did to my friends, to the school. She deserved to be fried at the very least! I will destroy her, I'll sue her back! Anon-a-sunset will get what's coming to her.” 

Sweetie Belle felt panic crawl up her spine, this wasn’t supposed to happen. She had to stop this somehow. Maybe by deleting the page, it would all go away. She couldn't confess, as she'd be the one in trouble. Sweetie quickly headed upstairs, leaving Rarity to her angry muttering. She shut her door and logged on to Anon-a-miss before quickly deactivated the page. She would delete it later after she told the other two. Things would be all right now or at least she hoped. 

As that was going on, Apple Bloom and her sister were getting ready to head out of the house. “Go ‘n get Winona's leash, then we can take her to the dog park.” Applejack instructed her sister. 

Apple Bloom went looking for the leash when the doorbell rang. Before she could answer, Granny Smith came up from the basement holding what looked like parts of a car. 

“Bloom, do ya know why Applejack has spark plugs?” Granny asked

“No Granny, ah don’t know,” Apple Bloom said, it wasn't like her sister to hide something like that. 

Applejack walked into the room distracted by the papers in her hands. Applejack then noticed her grandma and sister and said, “Oh, sorry Granny. Ah didn't see ya there.” She then tried to hide the papers behind her back.

“Whatcha hidin’ Applejack, does it have anything ta do wit this?” Granny said holding up one of the spark plugs. 

Applejack's eyes widened with panic, “N-no! I ain’t gotta clue where that’s from!” Even Apple Bloom could tell her sister was lying. 

Granny gave Applejack a look that had Apple Bloom quivering in her boots, and it wasn't even directed at her. She could see AJ squirming under Granny's direct gaze. 

“All right, all right!” Applejack cried as she cracked under the pressure. “I stole the spark plugs to Sunset’s motorcycle!”

“And?” Granny coaxed with a raised eyebrow.

Whimpering again, Applejack continued “And I dumped rotten apple juice on her seat!”

“And?” Granny said tapping her foot while intensifying her gaze. 

“She's puttin’ a restraining order on me and suing me. I cornered her with Rarity and Rainbow Dash in the hallway. I would’ve hit her if we weren't at school!” Applejack finished telling Granny everything before handing over the papers. 

“Bloom, go an get me a switch from the field” Granny said still glaring at Applejack

Apple bloom took off running while fighting the vomit in her throat. This was all her fault, she started this and it was up to her to finish this. She had to confess, but she couldn't turn on her friends like she did her sister. She only hoped that by confessing and apologising, maybe that would be enough to prevent this all from happening.


	17. Chapter 17

Deep inside us, we know what every family therapist knows: the problems between the parents become the problems within the children.  
Roger Gould

As Twilight was led through the halls of Sunset’s childhood home, she couldn't help but think about how cold and lonely it felt. Almost oppressive, like there were eyes judging her from all angles, watching her every move. She thought back to the warm and happy memories of her own home and how inviting and friendly it was. Sunset’s was filled with what looked to be antiquities and other expensive and fragile items. An ornate display of wealth and power. The slender mare whose name she hadn't caught opened a large set of doors, letting her inside of an office space. Behind a large mahogany desk sat a unicorn stallion with a dark red and bronze mane, a deep orange coat, and cool blue-grey eyes. Sunrise Facade cut an opposing figure, his gaze cold and calculating. She could feel him looking in to her soul, as if no secrets were safe from his pentring eyes.

“What has my daughter done now?” he spoke, his voice cool and crisp.

“How did you know I was here about Sunset?” Twilight asked

“You’re closer to her age than my brother or wife, Jasper usually handles other ponies for Shadow. Except for your title, you are not my wife’s type, you are not frequently seen about Canterlot. There for not likely to run in the same circles she is frequently with. Need I go on Princess?” he asked her.

Twilight shook her head, but before she could speak, the doors behind her opened and a different mare walked in. She had a slender frame and a pale grey coat, almost white, with a dark blue and black mane she had familiar teal eyes. Where Sunset's had warmed since she had made friends, they were filled with cold intelligence, they were manipulative and cunning. ”Evianna, that didn't take you very long.” Sunrise spoke to who Twilight assumed was Sunset’s mother.

Evianna gave her husband a fake smile as she started to circle Twilight in a all too familiar manner. “Of course, royalty has come to call after all. It's not everyday we have a princess come for a visit. Why not since Princesses Celestia herself informed us of Sunset’s little assignment. I suppose you could count Prince Blueblood’s little visits, but an alicorn is a different matter. Now tell me Princess what an important pony such as yourself would be doing in such a small town as Ponyville? You would do rather well here in Canterlot, especially with somepony to help guide you, Sunset could have gone so much father if she hadn't spent so much time with Shadow and her silly books.”

Twilight was regretting not just dropping the letter off as Sunset instructed her to, but it did give her insight into why Sunset was, and kinda still is, the way she is. She leavited the letter Sunset had written and placed it on Sunrise's desk. “I'm so sorry but I really must be going. I'm only in Canterlot for today and I have other errands to run. I merely came to give you this letter from Sunset, it's rather difficult for her to communicate where she currently is.” She was telling the truth, but she was not going to give them the chance to ask any more questions. She had a feeling that things would not end well if she did. She wanted out of this place as soon as possible. She hoped that the next stop would go much smoother.

Twilight knocked on the door to Sunset’s uncle’s place. A kind elderly pegasus mare answered the door and smiled gently at her. “Go on upstairs deary, they’re in right now. I'll be up with some lavender biscuits in a bit.”

“Thank you,” Twilight headed up the stairs and knocked again. A short tan earth pony answered the door. His mane was blonde like AJ's and cropped short, but it was still a bit longer than most guards. His eyes were a warm and welcoming shade of blue. They were wide with surprise.

“Princess! How can we help you?” he asked Twilight, she assumed that this would be Jasper.

“I have a letter from Sunset Shimmer,” Twilight said.

“Sunset? Is she all right?” He asked concerned as he led her inside.

“She is fine no need to worry.” Twilight reassured. Though she was of course worried that she was keeping stuff from her but that wasn't their problem. That was something she would be dealing with face to face.

As they entered the living room, Twilight spotted a tall pale unicorn with a curly dark mane. He was sprawled across the couch, much like Rarity with her fainting couch, with one hoof drawn across his face and the other against the floor.

Jasper chuckled. “He passed out like that after our last case, looks uncomfortable if you ask me. Go on and have a seat I'll make tea.”

Twilight was already very comfortable here, even though the place seemed chaotic and disorganized. It felt like a home Discord would think up. There was a skull on the mantle of the fireplace and another one hanging on the wall with a pair of headphones on. There were piles of papers and books spilling onto the floor while the shelves looked full to bursting. A rather impressive chemistry set covered the kitchen counter and table and there were two mismatched chairs flanking the fireplace. A knock came from the front door and the kind pegasus mare came through the door.

“Hello, I brought up the biscuits for you and your guest. Just this once though, I'm not your housekeeper.” She then went about tidying up the loose papers, contradicting her words.

Jasper came out with tea as well as honey, sugar, and milk. “Thank you, Ms. Hazel.” he gave a quick peck on the cheek. “What would we do without you?”

Ms. Hazel blushed and flaps her wing at him and said, “Oh, enough of that. Go on and talk to your client.” She then headed back down the steps.

Jasper turned to her. “How do you like your tea?” he asked as Twilight took a tentative sip and contemplated the taste. It was actually better than the tea she had with Princess Celestia, not that she'd admit that. “I should wake up Shadow since this is about Sunset,” he told her turning to the dramatic-looking unicorn asleep on the couch. Jasper shook the couch, jolsting the unicorn awake.

The unicorn jolted up, glaring at a chuckling Jasper before huffing and turning his gaze on her. His pale grey eyes gazed at her, it felt like what she went through earlier albeit not as bad. It didn't feel cold like Sunrise's gaze did. “You went to see my brother before coming here,” he said. Twilight noted that his voice was quite deep and rich.

Jasper slapped him upside the head before he could continue speaking “Stop deducing and let her speak, it's about Sunset.”

“Sunset? What about her? Are you going to actually tell us the truth or just more lies?” Shadow spoke with a glare.

Twilight levitated the letter towards him and said, ”I think you should read this first,”

He took the letter and tore it open. Jasper read it over his shoulder. Twilight sipped her tea as she waited for them to finish. They glanced at each other before looking back at her. Shadow folded the letter as Jasper left the room. “I don't typically say this, but thank you for helping Sunset.”

“Oh, it's not a problem. It's what I do,” Twilight said humbly.

Jasper came back with a key that he passed over to Twilight. “It's the key to her place, she asked us to give it to you since she won't be back anytime soon.”

Twilight wasn't surprised that they'd had Sunset’s keys instead of her parents. It did seem as if they would be rather nosey, if she was putting it politely. What it must have been like living that way.

“Sunrise is the worst for that, Evianna isn't far behind.” Shadow spoke, shaking Twilight out of her thoughts.

“Glad she got away from their influence,” Jasper said while sipping his tea. He looked over at shadow with a soft look in his eyes. “I'm your to thank,”

They sat and chatted for a bit before Twilight made to take her leave. Though she and Jasper continued talking until Shadow got distracted with an experiment.

As Twilight headed for Sunset’s place, she was glad she left Spike back home to pack. This unexpected delay would have thrown her schedule off even further, especially if she still had to pack. Although she had cut her visit to Sunset’s parent’s short so that did allow her a bit of leeway. After arriving at her destination, Twilight unlocked the door and headed inside. It was done up in reds, golds, purples, and teal. There were books and plants everywhere, the latter having been touched up with magic to keep them alive and well. There was a table with neat piles of papers, books, parchment and quills strewed across the surface. There was also a small and tidy chemistry set coated in dust like everything else.

Reminding herself to bring Spike next time, Twilight packed up a few books that were well worn and much loved. Twilight couldn't help but wonder what Sunset’s life might have been like if her ambition hadn't gotten in the way. Or if she had a caring home life, parent's that were kind and loving. She had horrible feeling about them that she didn't wish to dwell on and continued her trek through the small house.

Twilight peered into what she could only assume was Sunset’s bedroom. The bed was surrounded by hanging lights, a few books on the nightstand, and a small plant nearly hidden behind them. There were vines on the walls climbing up from the windowsill where their pots sat. There were also lovely paintings of the sky hanging on the walls, Twilight had noticed other paintings on the walls of the rest of the place, but these spoke to her more than they did. She trotted closer, searching for the artist signature. The scribble on the bottom was familiar looking, the double S's pointed to one pony.

“Sunset made this?” Twilight asked herself in surprise. Maybe she could ask her if she would paint her something, Sunset clearly had mastered hands. So far, Twilight hadn't come across any musical instruments and she wondered if Sunset had learned guitar later after she went through the portal.

Twilight locked the place up and headed to the bank to collect Sunset’s money. Twilight felt as though she understood Sunset a lot better now. Hopefully Spike had finished packing and they could leave once she returned.


	18. Chapter 18

“Truth will always be truth, regardless of lack of understanding, disbelief or ignorance." - W. Clement Stone

Twilight strapped on her saddlebags after triple checking her checklist. She turned to Spike and asked, “Are you ready?”

“Ready!” Spike said excitedly.

Twilight nodded and they ran towards the mirror. She had told Sunset that she’d met her at some point within a three hour range just in case any problems came up. She would have preferred to have an exact time but unfortunately things have a way of running her schedule. As the portal forced their bodies to shift and change, Twilight hoped that maybe one day it wouldn't make her feel so ill.

She could feel the ground beneath her hands, which she took a moment to adjust to. She then looked up to see a familiar face. “Flash!?” she could feel warmth in her cheeks. As she registered his presence. She quickly glanced away and noticed the woman of the hour was absent. “Where’s Sunset?” she asked

“She left like five minutes ago to pick up Sonata from work,” recounted Flash. “She asked me to watch for you and if she didn't make it back in time to take you to her place.” he held out his hand for her, helping her up. He led her to a funny looking carriage.

This was an opportunity to find out what was happening and how much Sunset was keeping from her. “Flash do you mind telling me what's been going on? I don't know how much Sunset has kept from me.” Flash seemed hesitant to tell Twilight as they drove to where Sunset was living, during which Twilight seemed nervous and awestruck at the same time. “Please, I just want to help her.”

They soon came to a red light, giving Flash the opportunity he needed. After a deep breath, he looked Twilight in the eye and said, “There is someone posting everyone's secrets and framing Sunset for it. Her old friends left her believing that it was her. Pinkie and Fluttershy have come to their senses, but as for the others… Well, I think it’s better if Sunset tells you that part.” Flash pulled up to the house and led the way inside as an elderly lady popped her head out of her door.

“Hello Flash. And Twilight, dear, you look very nice with your hair down.” Twilight seemed confused at the comment, but accepted the compliment regardless. Hopefully it would be explained to her later. The lady bent down to pet Spike. “Aww what a little cutie. Would you like a treat? Hmm I bet you would.”

Spike was clearly enjoying the attention. The kind lady drew out a few treats from her pocket. “Mr. Comet brings his dog past here when he takes him out, so I always carry treats.” Spike happily gobbled them up like he would to gems in Equestria. Twilight simply shook her head as she would likely never understand this change from Spike, perhaps it had to do with the change in species. Since Applejack's dog liked the same sort of attention that Spike was receiving. When Spike was a dragon, he didn’t usually enjoy that sort of affection, except from Rarity. She wondered if dog's came through the portal as they were in Equestria. Flash unlocked the door after Spike was done with the treats and escorted the duo inside.

It was a lot smaller than the one back in Equestria, there were no paintings on the walls, but guitars instead. There were also plants surrounding Sunset’s bed. Flash and Twilight sat on the couch with Spike in between the two of them. “So Sunset found this world's version of me?” Twilight wasn't sure why she asked that since there were more pressing concerns. But she figured it best to build up to that so as to not cause any emotional whiplash.

“Yah. I haven't met her yet, but I did see a picture. Very strange, it’s like you have a twin who has the same name as you. I have a picture Sunset sent me.” Flash took out the phone thing, Twilight would love to take it back to Equestria and figure out how it worked and if it would even work there. Twilight focused on the picture Flash was showing her of an almost exact copy of herself. The only differences were the bun and the glasses. “She also has a dog named Spike.”

“Yah, but I bet he can't talk like I can,” Spike piped up from his place in between them. This might have been a smirk on his dog face, Twilight wasn't entirely sure since she had never seen a dog smirk.

“True, but who knows even I,” he grimaced as he gestured to himself. “Ponied up. We still haven't found a better word for it.”

Twilight was shocked as she practically got into Flash’s face while asking, “What!? You ponied up!? Tell me everything! This could change what little I know about how magic works over here. Is anyone ponying up or is just you? Who all knows about this? When did it happen?”

“All right, all right, calm down a little Twilight. I can only answer one question at a time. As far as I know, it’s just Sunset, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, and I. They’re pretty cool. It happened when we played music at my place after work. Sunset and I first, then Aria, she works for my dad at his garage. And I doubt Sunset would have told anyone else. Not sure about the others.”

Twilight nodded before asking a question she was afraid she knew the answer to. “Who are you talking about?”

“Oh, you remember the three girls who you fought against in the battle of the bands? That would be them,” Flash told her before counting. “They’re good for Sunset, you should meet them, again.”

Twilight wasn't so sure about that, “How certain can you be that they’re not going to try something again?”

“Well they don't have their necklaces any more, Sonata’s too sweet, Aria doesn't seem to care either way, and Adagio…” Flash paused awkwardly. “Well, she might be trying to have sex with Sunset, but I don’t know that for sure.”

Twilight felt her cheeks become warm as she turned away to hide her awkward blush, she wasn't all too familiar with sex. She had read a few books on the subject and one of Rarity's romance novels, but that was it. And with these strange bodies, she was even more lost.

She cleared her throat and changed the subject. “Do you think that you could arrange a meeting with the other girls? I’d like to speak with them without Sunset there. I have a feeling that it wouldn't go very well if she came along this time around,”

“Maybe we should talk to Sunset about this first, since it is about her after all,” Flash responded.

“Ask me what?” A voice came from the open door. Twilight turned to watch Sunset pocket her keys as she shut the door. She took off her shoes and joined them. “Was there something you needed my input on?” she continued. “Hi Twilight, thanks again Flash for bringing her here. Oh, Sonata wants you to tell Aria she's not talking to her.”

Flash rolled his eyes. “Again? No wonder Adagio always looks like she's going to smack them,” he groaned.

Sunset chuckled, “Yeah, it's kinda funny though,”

“I disagree, but I'll stay on Aria’s good side since she shares her lunch with me, I'll use any excuse to get out of my mom's cooking,” Flash said as he shuddered at the memory of his mom’s cooking.

Sunset shuddered along with him, “Anyway, what was it that you needed from me?” she turned to Twilight.

Twilight took a deep breath and spoke with her best delegator voice. “I want to meet with the others without you there,” she proposed, “I would like to have a calm conversation with as little drama as possible and I have a feeling that if you were to join us, that won't be the case since both parties are still angry at each other.”

Twilight waited for Sunset's response with baited breath. After a few minutes, Sunset gave Twilight her answer. “I suppose you have a point,” she said surprising the alicorn turned human, “I'd probably end up hitting one of them once we start fighting. I haven't yet and prefer to keep it that way. I do talk to Pinkie and Fluttershy, though I wouldn't say we’re friends. But maybe we can be again one day soon. It might be easier when we are able to put the Anon-a-miss thing behind us.”

Twilight let out the breath she was holding and said, “All right, I'm sure you can't wait to have this all behind you” Hopefully she could get this all situated quickly and have time to explore the city. “Oh, and before I forget,” continued Twilight, “I brought your stuff.” She held up the heavy bags of gold and books.

Sunset smiled happily as she dove into the bag of books, “How're my uncles?” she asked.

“They seemed well, your uncle Jasper was very kind and makes a great cup of tea. Your uncle Shadow is very smart. I'd love to pick his brain one day,” Twilight recounted happily. “His chemistry set was impressive, nowhere near enough bookshelves for their collection.”

“Not surprised there, they both keep adding more,” laughed Sunset, “Uncle Jasper picks up medical texts and, much to uncle Shadow’s dismay, detective novels. Uncle Shadow picks up some weird random ones too, you never know what he will find.” Sunset clearly missed them both.

“That thing he does where he just looks at you and knows things was unbelievable! And not nearly as invasive as when your father did it,” Twilight said as she shivered remembering the memory of his icy stare.

“Yah, that's kinda why I was just having you drop it off. My parents to put it nicely are very nosey.” Sunset said with a grimace. “It's for the best you stay clear of them,”

“Well I'm gonna get going, I'll get ahold of the others and text Sunset the details before I pick you up,” Flash said as he stood up.

“Thank you Flash,” Twilight said before he left.

“No problem,” he replied with a smile. “Have a good night ladies.”

“Night Flash,” Sunset told him. “Thanks again for bringing Twilight here.”

“Again, no problem,” with that Flash left.

“Oh, I got you a hearth's warming gift Twilight,” Sunset said as she got up and headed towards a large closet locker, she dug around for a bit before taking out a large book that she couldn't wait to read. Sunset sat back down and placed the book in her hands. “It's a book on human antimony. Since our current bodies are vastly different from our other bodies, I figured you’d like it.”

Twilight was embarrassed to admit it, but she shrieked happily as she quickly tore in the fresh book, inhaling the new scent. It would be added to her private collection along with her first additions, signed copies, and rare delicate books. While she normally believed that books should be shared with everypony, there were a few exceptions. She wasn't sure how much of this world was or should be a secret. “Thank you Sunset! I love it so much!” she threw her arms around her and hugged.

“I’m glad you like it. So, what should we do with the rest of our time? I can take you for a ride and show you around town, we could do some research on the mirror, watch a movie, anything really.”

“Can you tell me about the sirens?” asked Twilight. “I’m really interested in how you and them got on good terms.”

“I saved Sonata form three former classmates,” recounted Sunset, “She kinda latched on to me since then. Flash and I took her home and from there, we sorta just became friends. We both have been in similar situations.” Twilight continued to listen with interest as an idea came to Sunset’s head. “You should meet them,” she proposed.

Twilight was a bit leary of the idea she had to admit, but she decided to give them a chance for Sunset. She had lost enough friends and needed to make sure that they weren't the next to hurt her. With that in mind, she agreed and Sunset made arrangements for the dazzlings to meet with her and Twilight.


	19. Chapter 19

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There are two kinds of guilt: the kind that drowns you until you’re useless, and the kind that fires your soul to purpose.   
Sabaa Tahir, An Ember in the Ashes (An Ember in the Ashes, #1)

 

Twilight sat reading her new book when there was a knock on the door. She sat down her book and took a deep breath before walking up to the door and opening it slowly. In the entrance stood the dazzlings. Sonata immediately ran to Sunset, wrapping her arms around her waist and glaring at Twilight.

“You’re not taking her back!” she shouted as she looked up at Sunset, “Don’t let her take you back, please don't go.”

Despite Sunset’s initial shock, she quickly recovered and returned Sonata’s embrace, stroking the girl’s hair in comfort. “It's okay Sonata,” reassured Sunset, “Twilight’s just here to visit. I’m not leaving, I promise.”

“Geeze Sonata, cry much?” Aria sneered, but Twilight could see relief in her eyes. 

“Shut up Aria!” Sonata cried out. “I'm not talking to you!”

“You just did, you idiot,” retorted Aria.

While they continued to bicker, Adagio stared at Twilight. She had a look on face that made the princess feel like all her secrets were being read once again. 

“Did you need to ask me something? Your staring at me pretty hard,” Twilight asked her.

She simply smirked before closing the distance between them. “Why are you really here?” she asked as Twilight backed up slightly. “It can't be for just a simple visit. Are you going to actually do something about the chaos unfolding around our dear Sunset? I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about your dear friend and that we were going to have to put it to an end. Oh wait, we already started to.” The siren purred in her ear the last statement. 

“What have you done?” Twilight asked 

“Oh nothing much, just convincing former classmates to see things our way, but it's such a large school. So if your not here to help her, then then you better change your mind. We've come to care a great deal about Sunset, so I would advise you not to piss me off.” Adagio warned her as her eyes flashed with determination. She briefly broke eye contact to glance over at Sunset. 

“I'm here to help her, I've been in a similar situation before,” Twilight admitted. 

Adagio tore her gaze from Sunset and her sisters and raised an eyebrow at Twilight “Have you really?” she asked sceptically.

Before Twilight could answer, “We're going to grab some food, do you two want anything?” Sunset asked leaning over the couch looking between the two of them. 

“I'm fine with anything as long as it doesn’t have meat,” Twilight answered her, she really wasn't in the mood to decide. There were other matters to deal with.

“An apple pecan chicken salad,” Adagio answered while giving Sunset a genuine smile. 

“All right, we'll be back in a few,” Sunset told them before grabbing her bag and the other two sirens on her way out the door. 

“Now then, you were saying something about being in a similar situation,” Adagio turned back to Twilight.

“It was at was at my brothers wedding,” recounted Twilight “my sister in law was my foal sitter. I found out they were getting married via invitation to their wedding. I thought she was acting strange and no one else could see it, so I interrupted their rehearsal and accused Cadence of being evil.” As Twilight spoke, tears began to form in her eyes from the memory. “Everyone took her side and left me. I will admit, I could have handled the situation better and acted a little less crazy.” The princess soon regained her composure and wiped her tears before turning to look Adagio in the eye. “The point is I do know what it feels like for your friends to abandon you and not to believe you,” 

For a while, Adagio said nothing and just stared at Twilight incredulously as a question came to her mind. “Were you right?”

“Kinda. Cadence wasn't evil, but the Changeling Queen Chrysalis who replaced her was,” Twilight said.

“So what exactly are your plans for helping Sunset?” Adagio asked 

“I'm going to talk with the others, it worked last time they were fighting,” Twilight said. Though she spoke with plenty of hope and confidence, she was secretly having doubts about her plan and Adagio could see it plain as day.

“Perhaps you could use some help. I would be more then willing to assist you,” before Twilight could say anything Adagio continued, “but I do things my way,”

Twilight consider her opinions, “Before I agree, I need to know what your plan is,” 

Twilight didn't like the smirk Adagio gave her, but it was too late as her fate had been sealed. The next thing Twilight knew, Adagio had her lips on hers. That was not how Twilight wanted her first kiss to go. 

Twilight touched her lips in shock, “What was that for? How is that part of your plan?”

Adagio just smirked as she said, “You’ll find out in due time your majesty.” She spoke in a seductive voice as she gently stroked Twilight’s hair and winked at her.

Twilight bated her hands away and said, “I gave you a chance for Sunset's sake, don't make me regret it.” Adagio acknowledged her warning.

“I suppose I could explain, but that would just ruin my fun,” Adagio sighed dramatically. “I've done this to Sunset as well, how else do you think we found out about Anon-a-miss, and about Rarity getting her fired from her job?”

Twilight looked at the siren in shock, “Rarity did what now?” 

Adagio look at her confused, “Sunset didn't tell you either?”

Twilight shook her head, what else had Sunset kept from her? Before she went to see the others, she needed the whole story from the former unicorn. She wished that Sunset had trusted her enough to tell her these things, but Twilight couldn't say she was to surprised. Between the Anon-a-miss fiasco and her overly nosey parents, trust must be difficult for her. “Back on the topic of you kissing me, what exactly was that?” Twilight asked again much calmer this time. 

“Fine, but only for Sunset's sake. When I kissed you, I got brief glimpse into your mind. Just the surface of what's currently bothering you.” Adagio explained reluctantly. 

“How does it work?” Twilight asked while berating herself for not having a pen and paper on hand. There had been nothing about this in any of her books as not much was know about the sirens. “Can the other two do that as well?” 

Adagio shook her head, “No, they have their own skills, and I really don't know how it works. It just does,” 

“What can they do?” Twilight asked thinking that maybe when this over she could do her own research paper on the sirens. 

“You'll have to ask them yourself. Sonata might tell you but I highly doubt Aria will be as willing,” Adagio told her.

Twilight nodded. She figured it could wait till after she resolved the Anon-a-miss situation.   
~~~~~~~~~

Five girls sat around a table three of them sat closer together then other two sat over a phone. 

“Applejack, darling, what's in the box?” Rarity asked curiously.

Applejack shifted uncomfortably in her seat wincing slightly, she glanced down at the box gripping it closer. “Sunset’s spark plugs. Girls, ah did somethin’ real bad. Ah was so mad at her that ah stole Sunset’s spark plugs and damaged her bike.”

“It's all cool Aj, it was justice.” Rainbow told her.

“I agree with Rainbow Dash. After all, if she had never started anon-a-miss then you never would have stolen her plugs and I never would have had to take matters into my own hands ethier. Obviously it worked since she has stopped posting,” Rarity pointed out 

“The cops probably scared her, glad I called them,” Rainbow said proudly while putting her feet up on the table and leaning back in her chair.

Fluttershy stared at her friends in horror. She never would have thought them capable of such terrible things. 

Pinkie shot them death glares and angrily spoke with them, she turned to Fluttershy speaking loud enough that the other three would hear them. “Fluttershy, we just got six new people agreeing with us about Sunset's innocence. That makes it what, thirty-two people now?” 

Fluttershy nodded, “Yes, that’s right Pinkie. Hopefully we will be able to convince more people now that schools starting back up,” 

“How could you side with her! After all she's done and after all we've been through?” Rainbow Dash shouted at the two girls, earning a death glare from Pinkie as Fluttershy sunk in on herself. 

“Because she’s our friend! Anyone could have taken her phone, or hacked it! It's a bad frame job and it fooled us!” Pinkie yelled back, standing up as she gestured wildly. “Those posts made you blind and messed up your minds, but Twilight can set you free.”

As if saying her name summoned her, Twilight walked threw the door and took a seat before addressing the hyperactive pinkette. “Pinkie, would you please sit back down? I would like to have a calm conversation with you girls, if you don't mind.” Twilight spoke with a calm yet authoritative tone.

Rainbow dash rarely one to be calm took Pinkie’s place as the one standing, “Maybe you should be talking to Sunset rather than us! Shoot her with more rainbow magic shit!”

Twilight sighed as she looked Rainbow in the eye. “One: I can’t do that unless all of our magic is in harmony, which it is not at the moment. Two: even if we did use our magic on her, it wouldn’t do much good because she’s already been purified. Three: I'm not sure it would even work without her any more.”

Rainbow tried to retort to Twilight’s words, but she had none as she knew that the princess was right. 

“So you agree with us and thirty-two other people that Sunset's innocent!” Pinkie said excitedly trying not to get up. 

“But Twilight, dear, there’s so much evidence that Sunset has returned to her wicked ways. If you don't put a stop to it, who will? Goodness knows I've tried my best,” Rarity tried to explain.

“Yes I heard about that, I just don't understand why you had Sunset fired from her job,” Twilight said with a shake of her head. 

“I did what I deemed best for the school. Students go there to eat, not be spied on,” Rarity defended herself, “I also saved their business. No student would go there to eat knowing Sunset worked there.” 

“How- how how could you?” Fluttershy looked at the three girls on the other side of the table. “Even if Sunset was posting secrets, what you did is worse. Even at her worst, Sunset never tired to ruin someone's life. The demon thing notwithstanding.”

Applejack looked down at the box in clutched tightly in her hands, she at least looked like she felt awful for her part in this mess. 

“And Rainbow Dash, you could get into big trouble calling the police when you didn't need to,” Fluttershy continued.

Twilight rubbed her forehead as she felt herself getting a headache, this was not going well at all. The sound of the door opening and a former siren stepping through caused everyone to turn to Adagio. 

“Look who I found listening and arguing behind the door,” The three girls huddled in front of her. Guilt was written plan as day across their faces. “Now why don't you three tell them what you were arguing about, or I could always tell them myself.” they looked up at her before turning to each other.


	20. Chapter 20

I've been undone a lot before you  
You can tie your favourite noose around my neck  
Cut me down when I turn blue and act like I'm the wreck  
I don't need your help  
I don't need your help  
I don't need your help

You're so shook when I look right past you  
So surprised you don't get an answer  
Guess no one told you, now I told you  
We're not living in the void  
Ain't it weird to feel small 'n stuff?

-Undo by Transviolet

“You! What are you doing here?” Rainbow Dash shouted pointing a finger at Adagio. “What did you do to them?”

Adagio looked offended, “Me? I didn’t do anything to them. Even if I wanted to, I have no necklace nor do I have my sisters. I am here to help the Princess and help my dear Sunset,” said Adagio as she put a gentle arm around the pony turned human.

Twilight sighed as she had hoped Adagio would stay out of things, but luck was not on her side today. Nothing was going well, what was the point of plans if others didn't follow them?

“Oh Sweetie Belle, did she hurt you?” Rarity cooed at her younger sister. Sweetie Belle shook her head while biting her bottom lip. She look troubled and worried on top of guilty.

“Applejack ah need ta talk ta ya, we all do,” Applebloom began.

“Not now sugar cube, we’re busy with Twilight,” Applejack said.

“You don't understand,” Scootaloo tried to say until she too was interrupted.

“We'll hang later Scoots,” Rainbow Dash said quickly as she turned her attention back to the former siren.

The three younger girls looked at each other before speaking all at once, “Listen, we have something to say!”

Their older sisters and almost sister turned to them. Before they could say anything, Twilight stepped in. “What it is girls?” she asked tentatively.

“Ah started anon-a-miss an’ roped Sweetie Belle an’ Scootaloo into it, it's all my fault,” Apple Bloom told them while looking down at her feet.

Sweetie Belle shook her head, “We can't let you take all the blame ‘bloom, I'm the one who stole Sunset’s phone. I had overheard you guys telling Sunset that she needed to give you guys access to her phone after the fall formal,”

“I snuck a peek at Rainbow Dash's failed test paper. Sunset stole you guys away from us, so we wanted revenge. We didn't think it would be so easy,” Scootaloo admitted.

Everyone was in shock as the girls presented their cases and confessed to their crimes. For what felt like hours, no one spoke a word until Applejack did. “Ah, ah don't know what ta say Apple Bloom,” Applejack stuttered while shaking her head.

“Please tell me this is a joke. Sweetie Belle, please tell me that you're kidding,” Rarity pleaded with her younger sister. Unfortunately, Sweetie’s expression betrayed her hopes as she broke down in tears and fell to the floor.

“Too bad Aria's not here, she rather enjoys the taste of despair,” Adagio whispered in Twilight's ear.

Twilight shot Adagio a quick glare. While what she said was fascinating, now was not the time for such comments. Twilight really should have seen this coming as it was similar to the Gabby Gums incident but quite a bit more harmful.

“No! I don't believe this! This can't be what happened, you were my brat of a little sister Scootaloo,” Rainbow cried as she shook her head, “You betrayed me!”

“Like how you betrayed Sunset,” Adagio said with a knowing smirk.

“But that’s different!” Rainbow shouted at Adagio, “She betrayed me first!” she looked down at her clenched fists, “Or I thought she had, I don't know if I ever trusted her at her at all,”

“Maybe if we had been better friends, we would have listened to her from the beginning, like Twilight and Flash did,” Fluttershy said quietly but just loud enough to be heard.

Twilight deeply regretted her decision to leave Sunset here, they were far too young to handle the heavy burden of another pony or person's growth. Yet despite this, Sunset was thriving and helped others find friendship, without the Rainbooms. Once this was all over, she hoped things could only improve.

“Twilight dear, do you think you could let us talk to Sunset and apologize for this misunderstanding?” Rarity asked.

Before Twilight could answer, Adagio spoke, “Misunderstanding? You call getting someone fired and threatening them a misunderstanding? You three will not go anywhere near Sunset until she takes you to court. It's too late to apologise. I am a master manipulator and I recognize when someone else tries,”

Rainbow Dash glared at her and yelled, “You can't keep us from her! Why do you even care? You’re evil,”

“I wouldn't say I'm evil per say, certainly not good though. But unlike you three, I don't turn my back on someone who's helped me. It's because of her that you even defeated us, she even went out of her way to save Sonata. I highly doubt you would have done the same. You see the world in black and white, everyone is either good or bad. You’re still such a child,” Adagio shook her head, “Maybe when you're an adult and more mature you'll understand that the world is in shades of grey nothing is what it first appears to be,”

Rainbow Dash glowered at her, “You’re our age! You think you’re better than us?! Well your not!” she screeched.

“I don't think, I know I'm better than you,” Adagio wore yet another smirk.

“Enough bickering! I have had it up to here with your arguing!” Twilight stood up slamming her hands on table finally losing her cool. “You three failed at friendship, Sunset is better off without you three. Sometimes friendship cannot be salvaged,” Twilight turned her attention to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, “I am disappointed in you two, however you realized your mistakes and you didn't try to destroy someone's life, you have high chances of becoming stronger from this experience,”

Twilight turned towards the youngest members of this meeting. “Why didn't you three tell your older sisters how you felt about being excluded?” she asked.

“We tried, they don't really listen to us. We’re family and yet we were left out like we didn't matter,” Sweetie Belle admitted.

“It was Christmas time, it's hard enough finding any time during school to spend with them. We had hoped that with the holidays coming up and no school, things would get better,” Scootaloo added.

“Applejack keeps saying that Christmas was bout family, all ah wanted was to spend time with my big sis, mah family. It's just been us three apple's since ma and pa died a couple Christmases ago,” Applebloom told them while looking down at feet as tears began welling up. “Guess we didn’ stop an’ think about what'd happen next. About how others felt.” Apple Bloom then broke down altogether as she fell to her knees and sobbed into her arms.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sat down next to their friend and hugged her before the former took her turn to speak. “We were happy that it worked at first. After Sunset was out of the picture, you guys started hanging out with us again. Then Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy started the whole ‘we believe in Sunset’ thing, but we got lucky because it was only them and not our sisters,” Sweetie told them.

“We're sorry we had to hurt you guys,” Scootaloo apologised.

Twilight noticed Scootaloo said nothing about how she was sorry they framed Sunset. Sweetie Belle's speech also lacked remorse for what they had done to the former unicorn. Adagio was clearly in agreement with her by the look of distaste on her face. The look grew murderous when the elder three got up to comfort their younger sisters.

“It's okay Sweetie Belle everyone makes mistakes I still love you anyway,” Rarity told her sister hugging her close.

“Just don't do it again Scoots and we'll be fine,” Rainbow dash patting her on the back.

“Your family Bloom, ah shouldn't have left ya out,” Applejack told her sister wiping the tears from eyes.

Before Twilight could speak up, Adagio stepped in and said, “Well I’m glad your little family squabbles are all sorted out. We will see you in court, stay away from Sunset until then, Twilight and I have more important places to be.” With that, Adagio turned to Twilight who had fury lit in her eyes as the former siren lead the way out of their meeting place.

Flash was waiting for them in his car, his head nodding along to music coming from the things in his odd shaped ears. Twilight was pretty sure they were small headphones but humans have so many different things she couldn't be entirely sure unless someone told her.

Adagio quickly opened the door and slid inside with Aria claiming the seat next to Flash and Twilight following behind.

“How'd it go?” Sonata asked as soon as they were seated, “Did you find out who hurt Sunny?”

“Yes we did,” Adagio stated confidently.

“Great, tell us who they are so we can kick their asses,” Aria said from the front seat, not even bothering to turn around to face them.

“Well that might be a bad idea, they are young. Still just fillies or whatever you call them here,” Twilight told her hoping that she wouldn't have to convince Aria not to beat up such young girls.

“Kids or children,” Flash informed her, “Aira’s not going to beat up kids, she's short tempered and abrasive at times but not crazy,”

“Besides, it's no fun if they can't fight back,” Aria added. Adagio raised an eyebrow to her sister while Sonata just gasped in horrific shock.

“Don't let mom hear that, or she might cook for you,” Flash told her. “I could always tell her,” that earned him a glare.

“You wouldn't dare,”

“Try me, I talked to her and she has a new concoction she's been dying to try and is looking for a guinea pig,” Flash spoke with a grin.

Aria huffed and crossed her arms, Twilight didn't know the siren very well but she could swear there was a small pout on her face. The sight of which made her chuckle a bit.

“Fine, I promise not beat up children not because it's not any fun but because it is wrong to do so. Happy now?” Aria huffed at Flash who merely smiled at her. “So who was it?” She asked looking at Twilight thought the rearview mirror.

Twilight sighed, “Applejack and Rarity's little sisters and Rainbow’s surrogate sister.”

Sonata stared at her in shock, “Their own family? I don't understand why someone would do that,”

“They felt abandoned, all this was because they were left out and ignored,” Adagio said with a shake of her head. “Shameful really, all they wanted was to be loved and they resorted to cyberbullying.” At that comment, Twilight raised an eyebrow at Adagio and was about to retort when she silenced the princess. “Yes Princess, I’m well aware that I’m a pot calling the kettle black, but we never actually hurt anyone, just encouraged their argumentative sides.”

“You'd think after watching us get our asses handed to us, they'd think twice before attempting something like that, and watching Sunset get taken down too,” Aria added.

“What are we gonna tell Sunny?” Sonata asked concerned for her friend.

“The truth, she deserves to know,” Flash answered. As he had personally known her the longest, the others knew he was right, but that didn’t make it any easier.

“Maybe we can tell her over food, that always cheers me up. Everything looks better with a full stomach.” Sonata suggested.

Flash shrugged and said, “It couldn't hurt, but nothing requiring knives, I don't want her to stab anything like her coffee table,”

“Or one of the rain-bitches,” Aria added.

“Is that because it's your job?” Flash teases her before turning the car on, “So where are we going?”

Sonata was about to speak up when Aria reached back and slapped her hand over her mouth. “We are not going to any Mexican restaurant of any kind,” she said bluntly.

“But it's Tuesday! Your supposed to have tacos on Tuesday. It's like a law or something,” Sonata spoke with a pout.”

“What's your favourite food Twilight?” Flash intervene before they could start arguing.

“Hay Burger's,” They were the best thing she had ever tasted.

“Well we don't have hay burger's but Sandalwood swears by this place that serves veggie burgers I'm sure it's close enough, we can always pick up a chicken sandwich for Sunset. Does that sound good to you three?” Flash asked the Dazzlings.

Sonata continued to pout, “It's Tuesday and that means tacos,” she complained before sighing, “But fine, we'll go get burgers,”

“You could get a taco burger, so it kinda counts,” Flash told the pouting siren.

Said siren brightened up instantly at the thought. “Really!? A taco burger will definitely work,”

While Sonata gushed happily over the future taco burger, Twilight glanced over at Adagio and said, “You've been rather quiet, something on your mind?”

“Quite a few things actually,” Adagio responded staring out the window.

Twilight gave Adagio a sympathetic look before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Bit for your thoughts?” Twilight said gently.

Adagio turned to look at her and said, “Until recently, Aria and Sonata were my only family. While they drive me up the wall most of time, I could never imagine abandoning them, let alone tormenting them. I had plenty of opportunities to do so, believe me. How dare they even attempt to call themselves a family. Not when Sunset was so easily disposed of.” Adagio then stole a forlorn glance of her sisters while Twilight gazed at her sympathetically. “We haven't been here nearly as long as Sunset, I'm not sure how she managed to survive on her own, let alone thrive. I know she will rise above this Anon-a-miss business. But she shouldn't have had to in the first place.”

Twilight wasn't sure she herself would have survived this place without Spike by her side. She thought about how many times she had been on the verge of a full blown panic attack until he had calmed her enough till she could function again. When Twilight needed a place to stay, he had found the time to make her a bed of books. He had encouraged her to open up to her friends. When had things gone so wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u like it


End file.
